ZINDAGI GHAM KA SAAGAR BHI HAI
by aDITYA rAJAT fan
Summary: "jo ho gaya usey badla to nahi ja sakta.. jo choot gaya wo dard to deta hai... per jo pass hai.. usey to sambhala ja sakta hai na...sanwara ja sakta hai..""DUNIYA ki nazron mein me SWARTHI hun to swarthi hi sahi..."/Very bad at summaries as usual... Please peep in to know more.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Friends I hope aap sab muje bhooley nahi hon ge...so hre is the new story..**

 **This story is totally different from the previous stories. It includes all team... all means all...**

 **But u will get the GOOD and HEAVY DUO DOSE as the story will proceed. But for that patience is must**

 **HERE WE GO**

Abhijeet was just flickering the pages of files when his phone rang

He receive the call: han Tarika bolo...

Abhijeet tum ne us outing ka kuch socha?

Abhijeet closed the file and said while placing it back in drawer: wo Tarika... me ne koshish ki Daya se baat karne ki, us ne kaha hum dono ho aaein wo..(he leaned back on the chair )waise Tarika ager wo hum dono k saath jaye ga bhi to shayed hum dono ko dekh or uncomfortable feel karey... Shreya ki yaadein shayed...

kiun hum dono romantic holiday pe ja rahey hain...?

Tarika tum..

choro tum se nahi ho ga aj me sham ko gher aa rahi hun Daya se baat karne...

Per Tarika ager..

Abhijeet..

Abhijeet cut the call silently and moved back to work

...

...

Later that evening when Abhijeet entered his home found Daya sitting on sofa with a plate of pakora and coffee.

Seeing Abhijeet he called: arey boss gobi k pakorey, home made samosey or coffee enjoy karo...

Abhijeet sat beside him with : shakal se kafi achey lag rahe hain.. tu ne banaya?

A voice came from kitchen door : g nahi...abhi itna saubhagya nahi prapt hua aap ko...

Tarika came in and sat while keeping tray on the center table and sat on the sofa across.

Daya gave him a grin and concentrated on eating

Tarika looked at Abhijeet then started: Daya mujhe tumse baat karni hai...

Daya looked up, Abhijeet started investigating the innocent samosa too keenly.

Daya me soch rahi thi do mahiney pehle papa ne jo farmhouse kharida wahan aik bar ager outing ki jaye to?

Daya looked at Abhijeet, then back to Tarika then said while stirring the spoon in his cup

tum dono ho aao, wese bhi is Satrday Abhi ka week off hai...

hum dono ko jana hota to tumhein kiun kehti...

Daya stayed silent

ye sab kab tak chaley ga Daya...?

kia ?

bahar dinner nahi karna.. kahin nahi jana... na masti na kuch...

Tarika please ..me nahi ja..

kia please(then fold her hands ) acha zara me bhi to sunun.. kiun nahi ja saktey tum..?

Tum dono ke beech me kia...

Abhijeet gave him a look and moved inside.

Daya sighed: lo ab isey ghussa... Tarika tum...

Dekho daya ager tum aise pareshan raho ge to is pariwar mein koi khush nahi reh paye ga... na Abhijeet .. na me...

Daya looked down.

Tarika pressed his shoulder with: Shayed aik change se ye uljhan sulajh jaye...

Daya shrugged.

To Saturday ko?

pehle sir se baat..

wo Abhijeet ne kar li...

Daya glared..

Tarika gave an awkward smile : pakora khao na

Ruko... barey sahab ko bhi bula laun... warna hazam nahi ho ga..tum us k iye adrak wali chai bana do...

Tarika nods and moves to kitchen

...

...

Enjoying the whole day in the farmhouse and having a gala outing now they are driving back.

Abhijeet at the back seat relaxing with his head thrown back, while Tarika at the passenger seat giving out her latest knowledge about the parallel world.

Abhijeet sighed : Tarika sara din forensic mein.. lashon or Salunkhe sahab ke sath sar khapaaney ke baad tumharey ander ye kitabein parhne ki dilchaspi ati kahan se hai... muje to kaam k alawa ager time miley to neend ati hai...(yawned) jese abhi aa rahi hai...

Daya who was driving silently now chirped in : phir flirting ki duty kab nibhatey ho?

Abhijeet gave him a fiery glaze, and Tarika smirked.

Haan haan or team banao dono..hunh..me to soney ja raha hun..

He closed his eyes

Tarika shook her head and started

pata hai...aise to me zada is type ki books parhti nahi.. per us din aik book parhi adhi... pata hai...us mein na.. hero ki maa or heroine aik sath kidnap ho jatey hain...kidnapper heroine ko aarne wala hota hai.. tabhi hero aa jata hai.. usey dekh.. kidnapper ne trigger daba diya or heroine mar gai...pata hai hero ne kia kiya..?

Daya concentrated on road : umm.. roye ga... larey ga...ya..

Abhijeet opened his eyes with: apni maa ki jan bacha ke wahan se nikal le ga..

Tarika turned to him: exactly... or wo herione ki lash wahin chor jata hai... acha maa ko bacha liya.. phir baad mein heroine ke liye lrta to sahi aa ke...

Abhijeet smiled strangely: Shayed us ne socha ager ab mujhe bhi kuch ho jaye to maa ka kia ho ga...? dar gaya ho ga...

Daya chuckled: Hero bhi darta hai...

Tarika nodded : wohi to...

Abhijeet closed his eyes again: practical story hai...

Daya smirked: matlab tum bhi darte ho?

Abhijeet nodded silently.

Tarika looked at him and said in deep voice

ager reality mein koi ye decision le na.. to me kahun gi.. usey sach mein rishton ki qadar hai...

Abhijeet opened his eyes she continued

jane waley laut kar nahi atey or jo reh gaye unhein chorna rishtey nibhane walon ko nahi ana chahiye...(her voice changed to jolly mode) per yaar at least story mein to hero heroic hona chahiye na?

Abhijeet nodded: han ye to hai... thora dhishum dhoom stunts hona chahiye hai na?

Both Tarika and Daya burst in laughter, when a bright light from opposite side blinded them.

Abhijeet murmured : ye to one way road hai.. ulti taraf se gari kese..?

Daya was trying to turn the steering, but the light..

All they can feel is

 _ **a big jerk**_

 _ **a thud**_

 _ **and**_

 _ **complete darkness..**_

...

...

...

...

 **...**

 **...**

...

...

 **end of the chappy**

 **So...what's next**

 **every thing will be ok or..**

 **this darkness turned never ending ?**

 **to know you will have to wait**

 **please r and r**

 **bye take care**

 **shzk(zehra)**


	2. Chapter 2

**here is the next update.**

 **thank u somuch for such a great response.**

Palak96: thank u so much ... and please take care.

Kamikaze Black: thank u so much for your review.. and yes.. kuch to honey wala hai...

RAI: thank u so much..

Guest: thanks for your review..sorry to disappoint you...and pure duo trio k liye aap ko 20 april tak wait karna ho ga..

Suhana, asfa, artanish, Aftab, Tropicallight: thank uso much...

Aditi: really sorry for your disappointment... but i think tuhe is ko aik chance dena chahiye..

Guest: sorry ...and for pure duo.. aap ko wait karna ho ga 2o april tak

Guddi abhirika fan:thank u somuch...(bt keep pk at the ending) is ka kia matlab hai...?

Sariya, priya, love duo nd purvi, Abhirikajan, Dips, Guest, katherine, Sritama, shikha sharma, Guest; thank u so much friends...

Guest: thank u so much...and i like your *naaaaa*

kritz: thank u so much...and toofan starts fro this chap..

Guest: thanks for your review,,,is family drama mein bhi kuch hho ga jo parhne wala hai...

rapunzelgirl313: thank u so much... and check your pm inbox..

Love duo and crazy for abhirika: thank u so much...and your explaination about samosa is alaaaa... and chap parho situation pata lag jaye gi..

abhijeeteye: thank u so much...and a good guess...

Duorock: thank u so much... yes it willbe,..

AS Anjana: thank u soooo much...read this ..and find the answer of your question..

km-fan: thank u so much...

salamzhv: thank u so much... or shock mat ho.. is se pehle bhi kafi stories mein tarika hai...

As Angel: Thank u so much...your half guess is right..

Guest: thanks for your review... and is episode ka sequel os pe already aik writer kaam kar rahi hai... shayad next week tak a jaye os.

 **and my suggestion to all those who have decided to skip the story**

 **lets give it a chance again..**

 **ho sakta hai...aap logon ko kuch kaam ka mil jaye..**

* * *

 **now one more thing**

 **dont think after reading this chapter ke.. i m showing my personal hate to any of the character...**

 **so**

 **HERE WE GO**

 **Warning! "Dangers ahead'**

 **now start reading**

Gaining back his conscious Abhijeet tried to open his eyes and move a bit. He felt a sharp pain all over his body, but managed to open his eyes. A white ceiling, white room, a known but strange smell. He closed his eyes again and again opened, he is in hospital.

He looked around. Freddy is sitting on the far away sofa gazing outside through the window.

Abhijeet tried to grasp the whole thing and the two things first caught his mind is his most precious two relations.

Freddy..

Freddy jerked with: sir aap..aap theek hain…me doctor ko…

bad mein bula lena.. Abhijeet said while trying to sit.

Freddy came forward to help him, he continued :Daya kahan hai..kesa hai wo…?

Freddy sighed : Pata nahi sir….

Freddy tried to correct himself with :nahi wo theek hain… hospital mein hi…

Freddy…

Freddy cant ever disobey this voice and look, so said: wo abhi behosh hain…doctor ne kaha hai un k sir pe chot lagney ki wajah se skull fracture ho gaya temporal bone ka ab to hosh aney ke bad hi kuch….

Abhijeet pressed his teeth: or hosh kab tak aye ga?

Freddy looked down, before Abhijeet can proceed to next question Acp sir came in with:

Freddy tum ab..Abhijeet tum..kese ho..Freddy tum ne doctor ko kiun nahi bulaya..

Freddy nodded and rushed to door, Acp sir came near Abhijeet.

Freddy collided with another person at door

Vivek aise kiun…

Acp sir kahan hain… Daya sir ko hosh aa raha hai…

Abhijeet and Acp both looked at the door.

Acp sir ordered: Vivek doctor ko...

Doctor check kar rahey hain sir….

Acha tum jao me ata hun…

Vivek moved out, Freddy too moved.

Abhijeet turned to acp and said : sir aap jaiye me theek hun….

Acp sir nodded and was about to move but Abhijeet called again, he need to clarify his another fear.

Sir… Tarika…

Acp sir sighed and pressed his shoulder: wo ICU mein hai….Doctors ka kehna hai ke us ka… us ka .. theek hona..

Abhijeet didnt respond just continued looking at Acp who continued after a short pause

Tarika gari se bahar gir gai thi..or jis gari se tum logon ki takkar hui usi ke neechey aa gai..us gari ka driver drunk tha to galat disha se….

Abhijeet just closed his eyes, he tried to be strong.

 **HAN MUJHE DAR LAGTA HAI**

 **TUMHEIN KHONEY SE DAR LAGTA HAI**

The doctor came in, Acp sir moved out.

After due check up Abhijeet was declared more or less fit so he took the permission to move out.

As he came out he noticed a hustle bustle among the doctors and team members.

He moved forward, Freddy noticed him and said :sir aap yahan kiun…

mera choro Freddy me ne permission le li..kia hua..sb ICU..Tarika theek…

Just then doctor came out of the ICU, his face was enough to tell everything

Dr. Salunkhey rushed to him: Dr. wo Tarika…

Dekhiye un ke pass waqt bahut kam hai…ap log mil lijiye..hum ne bahut koshish ki per..

He patted dr. Salunkhe's shoulder and move forward. Dr Salunkhe sat on the bench there and started sobbing. Acp sir moved to his friend.

Team members too in teary state, Rajat moved inside the ICU. Purvi and Shreya stood just beside the door but cant get the courage to move in.

Abhijeet slowly moved towards the door, he was about to got in when heard a shout from the room just beside his own room.

ap log kuch boliye na..meri awaz aa rahi hai na ap sab ko..phir mujhe kiun nahi..please koi kuch bolo na..

Abhijeet's feet stopped. The pain and helplessness in that voice is tearing him inside. But his love taking her limited breath just on the opposite side of the door is also crushing him.

 **MAUT SE NAHI**

 **TU BIN ZINDA REHNE SE**

 **DAR LAGTA HAI**

He moved towards the door but heard.

Abhi..Abhi ko bulao..koi kuch bolo na,..meri awaz..Abhi kahan hai… wo…

Abhijeet closed his eyes for a second.

Rajat came out hurriedly: Purvi doctor ko bulao Tarika is sinking..

Abhijeet looked at Tarika through the glass hole then pushed the door and moved in. There he saw her lying with bandage on her head. Her one hand was also wrapped in white plaster and her body covered with white cloth.

He hold her hand.

Tarika looked at him: tum dono...tum ...

hum dono theek hain Tarika…

Tarika tried to smile: Saall..un..salunkhe..sirr

 **ZINDAGI AIK MUSKAAN HAI**

 **DARD KI KOI PEHCHAN HAI**

bahar hain wo… Acp sir hain un k sath

Tarika looked at him. He bent down and kissed her forehead with a low whisper .

muje maff... karna Ta..rika... shayad me apne pyar se insaaf na kar sakun...me swarthi...

Tarika shook her head in no: pyar zinda..tab ..reh..ta hai jab di..l mein sac..hai or..sab….r..rishton..ko l..ee ke izzaa...at ho.. Payar sa..warthi nai..

Abhijeet nodded and touched his forehead with hers..still holding her hand..but the grip loosened and the machine beeped.

 **JIS KA JITNA HO ANCHAL YAHAN PER**

 **US KO SOGHAT UTNI MILEY GI**

 **ZINDAGI AIK MEHAN HAI**

 **CHOR SANSAAR JANA PAREY GA**

Rajat Dr Salunkhe and Purvi marched in with the doctor. Abhijeet left Tarika and move aside. Doctor looked at the machines and shook his head.

Dr Salunkhe was trying to convince something, doctor trying to calm him, others crying.

Abhijeet moved to a corner and took a deep breath, wiped his eyes..looked once at Tarika and moved out

Acp sir saw him coming out, he tried to say something but Abhijeet directly moved towards that other room.  
…..

….

He entered inside found Daya looking at the three doctors present there really looking scared..tensed and confused.

Abhijeet called: Daya…

Daya didnt turned but the doctors did.

aap Senior Inspector Abhijeet hain….in ke dost?

Abhijeet nodded: han …ye jis Abhi ko bula rahey they ..wo me hi hun..

He came forward, Daya now noticed him.

Abhi..tum..tumhein awaz aa rahi hai na meri..haan? phir mujhe kiun nahi..haan?or koi jawab kiun nahi de raha..kia hua..bolo na?

Abhijeet noticed Daya's volume is higher than the normal. He moved to Daya and just pressed his shoulder silently. Daya looked at him, he just nodded. Daya relaxed a bit

Abhijeet turned to doctors: kia hua isey….?

dekhiye abhi abhi aap ne apna aik team member khoya hai hum jantey hain aap sab usey le ke wese hi kafi pareshn hain.. is liye hu ne ab tak baat nahi ki ap sab se….

aap log kahiye..me yahin hun…

humein Daya sir ki family..

Us ki family mein serf me hi…

oh..actually temporal bone k skull fracture hone ki wajah se..ye aik tarah ki traumatic brain injury hai..he has lost his hearing ability. And most probably its permanent….

kia..aap log..matlab..Daya..

Daya noticed Abhijeet's face.

Abhi… Abhi bolo na kia hua mujhe koi awaz kiun nahi aa rahi.. sab itna shant sa kiun..tum ro kiun rahey ho..bolo kuch…

The doctors silently moved out.

Abhijeet looked at Daya and shook his head in no and without any word hugged him letting out all the tears which he stored from the time Tarika left his hand forever .

Daya separated forcefully: Abhi please bolo na..or Tarika..wo kesi hai … kahan hai….. or koi aya nahi mujh se milney sab Tarika ke pass hain.. tum nahi gaye..tum theek ho..bolo na…

Abhijeet sighed, he sat beside Daya and cupped his face and started saying slowly cutting each word distinctly.

Dekh ..wo accident hua na…

honth kiun hila rahey ho bolo na..mujhe sunai kiun nahi de raha apni baat bhi nahi..tumhari bhi..

Abhijeet looked down and noticed a notepad and a pen. He took it, but

Daya hold his hand: tum likh..me ab sun nahi sakta?mtlab..me behra..me…

Abhijeet shook his head in no.

Daya left Abhijeet's hand murmuring to himself: me ab kuch sun nahi paaun ga..matlab CID mein bhi nahi rahun ga..kese kuch karun ga..or…

Abhijeet cupped his face and turned it to himself

Daya…

Although he know Daya can't hear but still he called with full love and somehow Daya got the care and love from Abhijeet's eyes.

 **ZINDAGI AIK EHSAAS HAI**

 **TUTEY DIL KI KOI AAS HAI**

He cuddled near Abhijeet burying his face in his chest and started crying harshly. Abhijeet just wrapped his hands around, giving him time.

Vivek called from door:sir..wo Acp sir bula rahey hain…. Dr Tarika ke maa papa..ap ko jana..

Abhijeet nodded and looked at Daya who is tightly clutching his t shirt still crying.

nahi Vivek tum jao..sir se kaho wo log dekh lein..me..nahi aapaun ga….

sir…

kaha na jao….

Sir…Daya sir…

Han theek hai… jao ab…

Vivek moved out.

Abhijeet looked at Daya.

mujhe pata hai… tujhe Tarika ka pata chalta to tu khud bhej deta mujhe per ye bhi pata hai k is sadme ko jhelne ke liye tujhe bahut taqat chahiye…or mere strong se bhai ko us ke liye mera saath bhi chahiye..me hu tere pass….

 **ZINDAGI AIK BANWAS HAI**

 **KAAT KAR SAB KO JANA PAREY GA**

His voice choked, he closed his eyes and kissed Daya's head softly. Daya buried his face more.

Abhijeet didnt let his tears flow.

 **end of chappy**

 **please r and r**

 **bye take care**

 **shz(zehra)**


	3. Chapter 3

**here is the next update**

 **busy with 3 projects simultaneously .. so dont have much time**

 **sorry for late update.**

 **thanks to All of u for your response...seriously love u all**

 **Special thanks to GD.I will try k me aap ko disappoint na karun...**

 **keep supporting like this.**

 **cant reply to every one** **individually.**

 **HERE WE GO**

After few moments Abhijeet felt Daya's body turning heavy. He wiped his eyes and looked down. Daya had closed his eyes and dozed off. He softly touched his cheek Daya just moved a bit

Abhijeet took a deep breath and lied him down and moved out. Coming out he looked around found Freddy sitting there but no one else.

He looked for Tarika's family but seeing no one he moved to Freddy

wo Tarika..

Dr. Tarika ko wo log..Freddy stopped..

Abhijeet closed his eyes tightly and then sat on the bench silently.

Freddy got up and came nearer and pressed his shoulder with: Sir...

Abhijeet didnt reply,

Freddy asked: Aap nahi jaien ge sir? Salunkhe sir or Dr Taria ke papa aap ko dhoond rahey they..

nahi me...(he took a deep breath then asked)Auntie kesi hain...

wo behosh hain, unhein mild stroke aya hai...Rajat sir or Vivek un ke pass hain...

Abhijeet nodded : gher pe hain?

Freddy nodded

sir bhi gaye hain?

G...

wo Daya se milney nahi aye?team me se bhi koi...

Sir wo Salunkhe sir itna pareshan they to Acp sir un ke pass...Or team bahut pareshan.. Dr. Tarika ki...

Abhijeet looked away: tum nahi gaye?

Freddy stopped for a while then asked: sir Daya sir ko kia hua?

Abhijeet looked towards Daya's room then said: Doctrs ka kehna hai temporal bone pe chot aii hai..fracture..jis se us ki hearing ability..(he bit his lips) doctors kehte hain ye permanent hai...

sir kuch to way..aise...

pata nahi Freddy..me..

Freddy didnt moved more in that topic and asked: sir aap ko discharge mil gaya na?

hmm...

aap gher ja ke fresh ho ayiye..

Abhijeet looked at freddy, he really neded some time to himself. He is never open about his feelings in front of all. Only Daya and Acp sir can know his that side. And one more person but now she seems to be busy with GOD.. and doing his complains.

 **AE KHUDA TU NE MUHABBAT YE BANAII KIUN HAI**

 **AGAR BANAII TO MUHABBAT MEI JUDAI KIUN HAI**

He nodded and got up : me ata hun thori dair mein...

He peeped in Daya's room then moved out, hired a cab and moved to home.

Entering inside he locked the door and sat down silently for few moments. His fist started tightening to bear the sharp pain in his heart which was getting more and more sharper.

He closed his eyes and some pictures started coming up in his mind.

 _That smile responding to his flirty lines_

 _that special look to his compliments_

 _soft comments when he is pulling salunkhe's leg_

 _asking him abt hw she is looking in new dress.._

 **AJAB HAI ISHQ YAARA**

 **PAL DO PAL KI KHUSHIYAN**

 _Worrying about him when he is in danger in mission_

 _taking risk only fr him_

 _accepting his work alcolism_

 _accepting his relations, his commitments_

 _standing beside him when he is all alone_

 **GHAM K KHAZANEY MILTEY HAIN PHIR**

 **MILTI HAIN TANHAIYAAN**

A shriek came out of his mouth "taaarikkkkaaaa"

Now he broke down crying

Taarika..kiun.. han kiunn..bahut mushkil se to himmat ki thi rishton ke liye..kiun tum ne..nahi tum nahi..ye to mere naseeb..

 **KABHI ANSOO KABHI AAHAEIN**

 **KABHI SHIKWEY KABHI NAALEY**

He attached his back to wall and rest his head back closing his eyes

Tarika..me bata hi nahi paya kabhi...aj bataun..i..i love u..pyar karta hun me tum se..sirf flirt nahi tha wo..per me pyar nibha nahi paya..tum wahan..mujhe jana chahiye tha..per me..tum kehti ho na k pyar sirf do insanon ko nahi jorta un ki responsibilities ko bhi jorta hair...mujhe pata hai aj wahan zada zarurat thi meri..tumhare ma papa..wo log to Delhi se jab aye accident ka sun k tab tum..Salunkhe sahab bhi bahut tut gaye hon ge or me dekho kitna swarthi hun...

 **MERE BAS MEIN AGAR KUCH HOTA TO**

 **ANSOO TERI ANKHON MEIN ANEY NA DETA**

 **SARA DARD AKELE SEH LETA**

 **TUJHE ME GHAM KOI UTHANEY NA DETA**

He pressed his teeths

Me kabhi sapney nahi dekhta tha, sapnon se darr lagta tha chahe khuli akhon se ho ya band..per phir bhi na jane kab sapney bhi dekhne laga..per kuch cheezein kabhi nahi badaltin...phir se sab khatam...

 **TU HI BATA AYE DIL MERE**

 **ME NE TO HUMESHA TERA HI KAHA MANA HAI**

 **KIUN HAIN MUJHE YE GHAM GHERE**

 **MUJHE UMRR BHAR KIA BAS YEHI SAZA PANA HAI**

He opened his eyes and look around

ajeeb hai na is 21st century mein bhi mere pass us larki ka aik photo bhi nahi jis se me ne pyar kiya..mujhe kia malum tha tum meri batein sunne ko razi hi nahi ho gi or aise...

 **HAYE DIL MEIN REH GAI BAAT**

 **JALDI SE CHURA KAR HATH**

 **KAHAN TUM CHALEY GAYE**

He complained like a kid but soon his voice chocked

Me to ye bhi nahi keh sakta k muje tumharey pass ana hai... Me nahi ja sakta na...

 **ME AGAR ROUN TO SEHRA KO SAMANDER KAR DUN**

 **SAKHT HO JAUN TO MOME KO PATHHAR KAR DUN**

He started crying with voice now. The landline start ringing. Inhaling some air he got up and picked the reciever, answered in hoarse voice

Hello

A meek voice answered: sir...

Freddy... Daya jag gaya?

Han sir... Sir aap theek hain?

Me thee hun... Tum bolo kia hua?

Sir wo doctor... Daya Sir ke kuch test karna chahtey hain...

han..to?

Daya sir ne mana kar diya..wo discharge le ke gher jana chahte hain or phir Mumbai se bhi..

what...? matlab?

Wo Acp sir se mina chahtey hain..keh rahey hain unhein to ab ground kar hi diya jaye ga to us ki formality puri ho jaye.. phir unhein jana hai...or muje laga ap ne unhein Doctor Tarika ka nahi bataya hai ..muje kuch samajh nahi aya ...to me ne aap ko call..

nahi acha kiya..me abhi ata hun ..tum doctors ko kaho ..test wagera aj hi hon ge...

He cut the call and moved to dining poured a glass of water drank the whole in a go.

 **RAAKH HO JAYE JAHAN ME JO AGAR AHH BHARUN**

 **AASMAN TOOT PAREY TUJH SE JO FARIYAAD KARUN**

Tarika mujhe nahi pata tumhare sath kitna ghalat kar raha hun me.. Acp sir, Salunkhe sahab, tumhari family yahan tak ke meri team kia kia sochey gi..per me..me nahi mur sakta...

He moved to washroom splashed water on his face, changed the shirt and moved out directly to hospital.

...

...

Reaching there he entered Daya's room found him sitting on bed resting his chin on knees.

He was about to move to him but Freddy entered with: Sir...Doctor..

Abhijeet came out, the dctor started

humare otolaryngologist Dr. Sanyal ka kehna hai ke kuch or test k bad hi hum conclude kar saktey hain ke Senior Inspector Daya ko surgery se faida hai ya nahi..per unho ne mana kar diya test se..or patient ki marzi ke khilaf ja ke...

aap test ki taiyari kijiye me baat karta hun Daya se...

the doctor nodded and left.

Freddy said; Acp sir ki call aii thi...

Abhijeet sighed:wohan sab ho gaya?

hmm..sir aa rahey hain...

Abhijeet didnt reply and moved in, found Daya already looking at door.

He sat infront of Daya and said; ye test kiun nahi karwana tumhein?

Daya gave him a confused look then a strange but sad smile came on his lips and He looked down.

Abhijeet realized. he took a deep breath and pressed Daya's palms

Daya said in very low voice.

pata nahi kia keh rahey ho..per jitna me janta hun tumhein tum tests ko le ke hi baat karo ge..per mujhe nahi kerwana..tum please discharge ki baat kar lo ge?mujhe yahan se jana hai..sir se bhi kuch baat..per sir or team me se koi to milne hi nahi aya..shayed busy hain..acha hi kiya..na me un ki batein smjhun ga na sahi se jawab dun ga kia faida..

Abhijeet was silently staring at him.

Daya felt the stare and looked up; Tarika kesi hai...?

Abhijeet felt something breaking but only nodded.

 **KIUN DIYA PYAR MUJHE IS KI ZARURAT KIA THI**

 **MERI BARBADI MEIN SHAMIL TERI HIKMAT KIA THI**

tum mil aye us se?

Again a nod

ab discharge ki baat kar ke gher jao..mere pass baith ke kia karo ge...

Abhijeet didnt reply.

Daya noticed his eyes the pain in it

He looks at Abhijeet keenly; Abhi tum aise..kia hua..bolo na..tum kuch chupa rahe ho na?

Abhijeet shook his head in no and patted Daya's cheeks.

mere liye pareshan ho?me...

Abhijeet gave him a please look

Nahi..kia faida ho ga test kerwa ke..aik hearing aid hi to milna hai..me wo bad mein...

His words remain incomplete as Abhijeet stood up suddenly, follwing Abhijeet's eyes Daya look back found Acp sir standing there looking at Abhijeet with some hurt some complain.

Abhijeet called: sir...

aik bar to aa sakte they na tum?sab ko laga tum aao ge...

Abhijeet was about to say something but hurried in

kise keh rahe ho Pradyuman?kise?ye..isey sirf flirt karne se matlab tha..mazaq tha wo sab..

Abhijeet looked down closing his eyes,

Acp sir looked at aAbhijeet helplessly then said: Salunkhe..tu..

Kia Pradhyuman?ja ke apni team se pucho..wo bhi yehi kahien ge(sarcastically)..nahi nahi..kahien ge kese un ka senior hai ye...ager is ke dil mein kuch hota to aik bar to aa jata na..marne ke bad bhi Tarika ko sab ke samney nicha kr diya ke wo aik aise larke ko..jisey us ki fikar tak nahi..(jerked his head)rehne do pradhyuman mujhe pata hai tumhein Abhijeet hi sahi lagey ga...

He moved out.

 **MERI RAHON MEIN KHUSHBOO KA SAFAR REHTA THA**

 **DIL MEIN ABAAD GULABON KA NAGAR REHTA THA**

Acp sir sighed: Abhijeet Salunkhey bahut pareshan hai...wo...

mujhe pata hai sir..or ab adat bhi..

 **ZINDAGI KHAAR BHARI RAH MEIN LAYI KIUN HAI**

 **AEY KHUDA TU NE MUHABBAT YE BANAII KIUN HAI**

Acp sir looked down.

Daya was trying to study all the expressions. Acp sir so helpless, Dr Salunkhe sad angry broken and Abhijeet..some pain some zid..

Now as he can guess its all silence.

He asked: sir..Abhi kia hua..sab mujh se kuch chupa rahey ho na?haan...

Acp sir looked at Abhijeet who said in firm tone.

Daya ko filhal Tarika ke barey mein bataney ki zarurat nahi..

Acp sir just nodded and turned to Daya and gave a dry smile..and patted his shoulder then moved out signalling Abhijeet to follow.

Abhijeet looked at Daya who is looking at the way Acp sir left

He pressed Daya' shoulder who looked at him, Abhijeet signalled towards outside.

Daya nodded.

Abhijeet moved out.

All the team members looked at him. Their looks were not normal, it was piercing him. Abhijeet averted his gaze.

Sachin asked: sir hum Daya sir se mil saktey hain?

Acp sir nodded: haan per useY Tarika ka nahi pata dhiyan rakhna...

All nodded and moved in.

Abhijeet now sat on the bench.

Acp sir came and sat beside him.

Abhijeet?

sir me..mujhe sach mein parwa hai sir...

mujhe pata hai Abhijeet per aik bar to...

Sir aap sab bhi tab they na yahan..sir koi insan achanak jag ke dekhe ke us ke har taraf sirf sannata hai... koi awaz nahi..wo kesa feel karey ga sir..humarey in sense organs se hi to humari duniya banti hai na..phir aise sab aik dum se...

He stopped seeing Acp sir looking at him.

Acp sir remembered the anouncement

 **goli ankh ke itney qareeb se gai ke un ki ankhon ki roshni chali gai hai...  
**

He remembered his anger and frustation.

His strange demands

 **Daya mujhe shooting area jana hai**

 **sir per ab  
**

 **tum chalo ge?  
**

 **Chaliye sir...**

He remembered his rudeness

 **me chal sakta hun..choro or ja ke duty karo  
**

 **ye** **roz roz aney ka matlab kia hai Asha  
**

 **dekho Dr. Salunkhe mujhe sympathy dikhaney ke liye aney ki zarurat nahi hai kam se kam rakho  
**

He pressed Abhijeet's shoulder: me janta hun Abhijeet per Tarika bhi to..

sir aik rishtey ke liye dusrey rishto ko andekha to nahi kiya ja sakta na..or wo..sir jo hai usey zarurat zada hoti hai or jo nahi..per Salunkhe sir ka ghussa bhi jaaiz hai...me hota to mujhe bhi bahut ghussa ata..team bhi bahut ajeeb nigahon se dekh rahi thi...

me ne Salunkhe ko samjhane ki koshish ki..us ka kehna hai.. ager situation ulti hoti to...?

Abhijeet's facial lines hardens

sir Salunkhe sir ghussa karein theek hai...mujhe kuch sunaein wo bhi theek..per kisi or ko is beech laney ki zarurat nahi hai..aur sach kahu to ulta situation ka me soch nahi sakta..ager hoti to mujhe nahi pata me kia karta..shayed react hi nahi kar pata...

Acp sir pressed his shoulder

After a short silence Acp sir asked: doctors keh rahey they Daya test ke liye tayiar nahi..mana liya?

Nahi mujh se nahi hua..aap dekhiye..

Acp sir nodded and patting his shoulder moved in.

Abhijeet held his head in palms.

 **ager** **situation ulti hoti to..**

He closed his eyes and a cold shiver passed his spine. He got up huriedly and moved inside he was about to collide with team who is coming out.

Shreya asked: sir kia hua?

han... nahi kuch nahi tum log ja rahey they?

G sir...

He nodded and gave them way then moved inside found Daya sitting with lowered head and Acp sir writting something.

He called: sir...

Acp sir looked up,

han Abhijeet tum baitho..me doctor se baat kar leta hun Daya man gaya hai test ke liye..

Abhijeet gave a dry smile and moved to bed, Acp sir moved out.

Daya glanced at abhijeet once then looked away

sirf tum nahi Abhijeet sab ke cehrey pe kuch tha jo me samjh nahi paya..kabhi dil karey to bata dena... kia baat hai...

Abhijeet looked at him, but he was looking away.

Abhijeet picked up the notepad where Acp sir was writing.

It was written

me tumhein zabardasti nahi kahun ga test karwa lo..na hi order dun ga..kiun ke tum jo keh rahey ho ke is ka kia faida us ka jawab mere pass nahi hai..per aik bar soch lo phir se..apne bhai ke liye hi sahi..us ne already bahut kuch kho diya hai ab us se uski akhri or sab se bari taqat mat cheeno.,...

Abhijeet looked up, Daya is already looking at him

Abhijeet smiled tearily

Daya grabbed his palms: Abhi bolo na kia hua tumhein?tum itney udas kiun ho?han bolo na?dekho me test ke liye razi hun..koi ilaj ho ga to wo sab karwaun ga..tum akhir pareshan..Tarika..Tarika sach mein theek hai na?

Abhijeet felt a low jerk in his body but nodded.

mujhe us se milna hey..wo hspitl mey hey?"

Abhijeet removed his hand from Daya's grip and got up..He was about to move out but Daya moved forward and hold his hand and turned Abhijeet towards himself

Abhi kia hua ...?batao na...

Abhijeet took some deep breaths and looked at Daya..his eyes automatically got teary.

He just patted Daya's cheeks and said slowly.

test ke liye doctors bula rahey hain...

Daya scowled Abhijeet signalled outwards Daya nodded.

 **end of chappy**

 **please r and r**

 **Don't** **t know when I will be able to update**

 **Hope.. We will meet soon**

 **Till then**

 **bye**

 **take care**

 **shzk(zehra)**


	4. Chapter 4

**here is the next upate**

 **thank u so much to all of u**

 **Kamikaze Black, abhirika mylove, AS Angel, love duo nd purvi,: Sorry for making u cry**

 **Sakshi, richa darshan, 93, Guest, artanish, Sariya, rapunzel 313, priya, DA95, km-fan, Tropicallight, salmazhv, jasleen57, Aftab, abhijeeteye:, krittika, Bhumi98, Guest,** **Guest,** **Guest,** **Guest,** **Guest,** **: Thank u so much friends.**

 **Guest: thank u so much...but yaar its not the competition of love and dosti... ye do rishton ke beech choose karne ki baat bhi nahi hai...dekho... aik ja chuka hai... ye baat theek hai ke dukh hai bohat dukh hai... lekin ye kahan ka insaaf hua ke jo hai nahi us k liye aap..jo baqi hai.. us ko chor dein..jo chala gaya us ka matam manaein or jo hai us ki takleef undekhi kar dein...**

 **Guddi abhirika fan: thank u so much...per abhi or bhi rona hai... waiting pe rahiye...or becharey abhijeet pe ghussa mat hoiye.. wese hi sab ghussa hain us se aap bhi ho gaeein to kia ho ga**

 **Guest:me entertainment ke liye likhti hun... to jo mera comfort zone hai... usi mein likhun gi na.. to ab mera comfort zone hai hi yehi..soap serial family drama to ab is mein meri kia ghalti...ap ko nahi parhna mat parhiye...i m not forcing u to read.**

 **AS Anjana:thank u so much... or han agar situation ulti hoti to Abhijeet tab bhi yehi karta.. han shayad thora zada time leta understand karney mein ..per karta tab bhi yehi...**

 **Guest: disgusting lagne ke bawajood ap ne parha or review kiya.. us k liye thanks..han shayad duniya ki nazar mein Abhijeet ne theek nahi kiya.. per kuch dafa aisa bhi karna parta hai.. jo bhaley hi duniya ki nazar mein theek na ho .. per bas theek ho ..thanks again.**

 **A/N : friends i m saying once again k yahan baat daya or tarika mein choose karne ya dosti or pyar mein se koi aik chunney ki nahi hai...yahan baat hai...k aik insaan aisi situation mein kese rehta hai jab us k do qeemti rishton mein se aik us ka sath chor k ja chuka ho... or dusrey ki zindagi bhi khatrey mein ho... agar situation reverse hoti to tab bhi yehi hota..**

Abhijeet was sitting on the bench outside the examination room looking vacantly outside from the glass window. He himself don't know what he was thinking.

Many small pictures are coming and going in his mind's landscape.

His trail broke with a call as: Officer?

He looked up found the doctor looking at him

He got up hurriedly: g wo test….

ho gaya..

He asked with hope: to kuch….

Dekhiye aik chance to hai…per..

Per…?

Us mein aik risk hai…

kesa risk?

Dekhiye surgery karni ho gi..shayed is se temporal bone ki problem heal ho jaye per..

Abhijeet gave a questioning look.

dekhiye aik hum garuntee nahi de saktey ke ye surgery un ki hearing wapas laye gi ya nahi..or dusra is surgery se brain mein chot pahunchney ke or even life risk hai..to..

life risk?or brain mein..nahi doctor..me risk nahi lena chahta..

The doctor looked at Abhijeet for few moments then nodded with:hum patient ko room mein shift kar rahey hain…

Daya gher kab ja sakta hai..

kal baqi reports aaein gi phir hi hum kuch keh sakain ge…

Abhijeet nodded.

He was about to move to Daya but his phone rang

Han sir..

test hua?kia kaha doctor ne?

sir un ka kehna hai surgery ho sakti hai… per us mein risk hai…

han to thora risk to lena hi..

nahi sir thora nahi..life risk ho sakta hai..brain mein andhruni chot bhi aa sakti hai…, me ne mana kar diya is surgery se..

per Abhijeet, aik bar soch to lete..kitne percent risk hai…koi precaution lene se risk tal sakta hai ya nahi..or Daya se bhi to baat kar lete..

sir jab risk hai to hai….or kisi precaution se risk khatam ho jaye ga.. ye bhi guarantee nahi hai… or Daya us se poochne ki zarurat nahi …

nahi Abhijeet us se poochne ki zarurat hai,agar surgery na ho to usey is kami ke sath jeena ho ga..kia wo ready hai?ya wo risk le ke bhi..

per sir..

Abhijeet mujhe pata hai tumhare dimagh mein kia chal raha hai…,tum kiun himmat nahi kar pa rahey ho..wese bhi tum is risk ke liye taiyar nahi hotey or ab to..per Daya ka socho..us ke agey ki zindegi ka socho..kahin tumhara ye darr usey pichey rehney per majboor na kar de

Abhijeet stayed silent.

Acp sir said: sochna.

. and cut the call

Abhijeet stared at the phone for few moments then moved in.

Daya was sitting on bed looking at door. seeing Abhijeet he tried to stand up. Abhijeet moved forward and restricted him by holding his shoulders.

Daya looked at Abhijeet and said: kia kaha doctors ne?kuch ho sakta hai…koi ilaj hai?

Abhijeet looked at Daya then slowly removed his hand and sat across.

He picked up the notepad and a pen, but again looked up, then start writing

 _'doctors ka kehna hai…aik surgery ka chance le saktey hain, lekin us mein bhi surety nahi hai… per risk zarur hai… brain injury or jaan..'_

Daya pressed his palm making him stop.

Abhijeet looked up

me ye surgery kerwaun ga Abhijeet….

Abhijeet forgot to write but said in impatient voice: kia surgery kerwaun ga haan?samjh nahi ata risk ka matlab kia hai?

Daya kept looking at him silently. Abhijeet got the meaning of the glance so looked down took a deep breath.

Daya said in very plain and flat voice: nahi….ye to ab adat dal lun ga..tum surgery ko ready jo nahi ho…..

Abhijeet looked at him,

Daya smiled: tumhare chehre se itna to samjh ata hi hai na?

Abhijeet looked down

Daya pulled up his face: Abhi mujhe pata hai tum mujhe le ke itna bhi risk nahi lena chahte ho per Abhi me zindegi bhar..jitney logon se milun sab ko kahun mujhe likh k do?rastey mein niklun to har kisi se kahun me sun nahi pata?boss mujh se nahi ho ga..please jo ho ga dekha jaye ga mujhe ye surgery kerwani hai… please Abhi…

Abhijeet kept looking at Daya. at last he murmured: Daya abhi abhi to itni qeemti kari kho di zindegi ki ….ab zindegi ko kese khoney ka chance lun…

 **KOI NA SUNEY SISAKTI AAHON KO**

 **KOI NA DHAREY TARAPTI BAHON KO**

Daya was looking at him keenly, but didnt really got the meaning.

He grabbed Abhijeet's palms: Please Abhi….

Abhijeet shook his head and started writing in speeed: nahi ye zid chor de… or me ye risk…

Daya snatched his pen and threw it away: tumhein samjh nahi aa raha?ye aise handicapped ban ke nahi reh skta me sari zindegi..mar janey ka chance hai na?to mar jaun ga..per aise nahi rehna…

Abhijeet looked around found a pencil and wrote: _sirf maut nahi brain injury..matlab samajta hai…?_

 _D_ aya said in restless tone: han han…pata hai… kuch or disabilities aaein gi na…tab dekh lun ga….

Abhijeet shook his head disappointedly and got up. He was about to move but Daya hold his hand and pulled him.

Abhijeet turned

Daya left him and declared in determined voice: me surgery kerwaun ga..meri zindegi..meri problem na..jaye ya rahey kisi ko kia?mujhe surgery kerwani hai..risk lena hai….

Abhijeet kept looking at Daya who felt the stare and looked down.

Please Abhi…. Me sab ki wo taras bhari ankhein kese… tum to samjho…

 **AADHI AADHI PURI KHAWHISHEIN**

 **TOOTI PHOOTI SAB FARMAISHEIN**

Abhijeet didnt replied but moved out silently. Daya after some moments looked up didnt find Abhijeet. He threw himself on bed burying his face in pillow.

me humesha se shanti chahta tha per itna sannata to nahi manga tha na….

Abhijeet came out of doctors cabin and was about to move out of hospital when noticed freddy coming in .

sir aap ja rahey hain…?

hmmm..

wo daya sir….

jao mil lo..or un se keh do kal doctor surgery ki date de den ge…

Freddy nodded confusingly.

Abhijeet moved out and moved directly to home.

Entering inside he didnt waste time and moved to take a long shower. After ending up the hot shower he came out and lied on bed.

…

…

it was almost 5 am in the morning when the city started awakening. But he was wide awake and sitting on his rocking chair and thinking something.

me ne daya ko mana to liya ...test ke liye per agar surgery mein usey kuch ho gaya to... abhijeet bhi shayad...

he wipes a drop from his eye

akhir in dono ki kasmat mein ...khushiyon ki umar itni choti kiun hai...or abhijeet... usey hi kiun har bar sab k taaney...

he sighed: salunkhey ko samjhana bhi bekaar hai is waqt...or tarika ki family bhi pata nahi kia...

he just close his eyes.

…..

….

time passed lazily and its 8 am in the morning when Abhijeet pick up his cell and about to dial a number when cell rang.

He looked at the caller id: han sir me ap ko hi call karne wala tha..sir mujhe aj se hi join karna hai...

per abhijeet aj se...sach mein tum naraz ho Daya se?

sir?

nahi Daya ne Freddy ko kaha tum se us ne kuch aisa kaha ke tum naraz

nahi sir..naraz nahi hun..sir practically me bahut zada dar gaya hun..me..sir mujhe gher mein bina kaam rehna..me nahi reh paun ga..sir please me join karna chahta hun…

acp sir sighed: theek hai... per aj se nahi kal se...kal first half mein to doctor se aik bar baat karni hai…surgery ke barey mein, me bhi aaun ga..tum bureau second half mein aa jana….

abhijeet muttered a thanks and cut the call.

join karney ka to keh diya per… bureau mein pata nahi team kia soch rahi ho gi mere barey mein?aik time pass...

He closed his eyes trying hard not to think.

…..

The long tiring day was about to end, Shreya was standing in the balcony looking out at the sky studded with diamonds.

Purvi came from behind and stood beside her silently.

Shreya didnt turned and asked: Rajat sir se baat hui?aunty kesi hain..?

Abhi pehle se better hain…

uncle?

theek..pata hai… uncle Tarika ki choice pe garv karte they per aj unho ne bahut bura bhala kaha..Rajat keh rahey they uncle ne kaha ke ager Tarika theek bhi hoti to bhi Abhijeet sir us se kabhi shadi karte hi nahi wo bas time pass..

Shreya looked at Purvi: tumhein bhi yehi lagta hai?

nahi..kiun ke me ne dekha hai…Tarika ko kuch bhi hota tha to sir kese react karte they..wo sirf flirt to nahi tha..

or Rajat sir?

wo bhi uncle se sehmat nahi hain… per sir se thora..matlab..un ke man mein bhi kuch..

Shreya nodded.

Purvi continued : Schin sir or Vivek bhi batein kar rahey they… suna me ne…Vivek ko lagta hai Abhijeet sir ne kuch ghalat nahi kiya, wo apni jagah sahi hain… per Sachin sir Pankaj sab..tum bhi itni chup..

Purvi Daya sir theek hon ge na?

Shreya tum ab..bhi..

Shreya hid her eyes: nahi me aise hi…

phir aj hospital mein tum ne baat kiun nahi ki..

keise karti Purvi?un ki wo bebas ankhein..me kese..or me un ke liye maina hi kab rakhti hun…

to Daya sir to tumhare liye rakhte hain na?

kese?me kuch dino mein kisi or ki..me Sidharth ko dhoka nahi de sakti…

or dil mein kisi or ka naam rakhna dhoka nahi ho ga?

Shreya looked at Purvi silently then looked away.

raat kaafi ho gai hai me gher chalti hun…

And hurried out

Purvi sighed and looked out to sky trying to searchin between the stars. Yes she is a sensible cid cop but still she cant kill the child like belive in her heart.

….

Daya was lying with close eyes felt a touch on his shoulder so opened his eyes found dr. Salunkhe and acp sir standing there.

Daya hurriedly sat up: sir…aap log ..is waqt?

Salunkhe looked at Acp who sat on the stool, Salunkhe too sat on the bed corner

Acp forwarded the notepad.

 _surgery_ _ke barey mein Salunkhe se baat ki to us ne kaha koi otolaryngologist hai is ki pehchan ka..Vellore ka per abhi Mumbai mein hai us se baat karey ga or yahan ke Dr Sanyal se bhi to hum aa gaye or socha tum se bhi mil lein…  
_

Daya smiled then looked at Salunkhe

He had already noticed a silence over all faces but in case of dr. Salunkhe its a pain

Daya asked: sir aap theek hain na?bahut thakey huey lag rahey hain…

Salunkhe looked at Acp and nodded

Or sir Tarika kesi hai ab?

Dr Salunkhe looked at Daya, for a moment the pain turned to anger but then he nodded with a dry forced smile

Acp sir wrote.

 _Tarika gher pe hai ab… theek hai…_

Daya looked at both of them keenly, Acp sir can get the meaning of his looks so got up hurriedly with the excuse of meeting the doctors and left with dr Salunkhe.

after they left Daya shook his head: kuch baat to hai jo mujh se chupa rahe hain sab… or wo bhi Tarika se related, kal Abhi se nikalwa ke rahun ga me..jese bhi ho…

He lied back while making plans how to dig the truth from Abhijeet.

 **End of chappy**

 **Please r and r**

 **Next will arrive soon**

 **Till then**

 **Take care**

 **Bye**

 **Shzk(zehra)**


	5. Chapter 5

**hello to all**

 **Guys... what is this yaar...matlab..hum log yahan.. atey hain thora change ho... thora tension door ho/...**

 **or yahan bhi larai shuru ho jaye gi to kese chaley ga,,?**

 **aap logon ko story se problem hai... fine..mere writing style se problem hai fine... tarika ko maar diya us se problem hai wo bhi fine.. Abhijeet us k funeral nahi gaya us se problem hai wo bhiiii fine..kijiye... jitna critisize karna hai... i won't mind**

 **Disgusting , poor, what the hell ..jo bolna hy mujhe boliye...lekin u dont have any right to point out other reviewers...please guys stop this...**

 **reviews dekh k aisa lag raha hai... jese me koi political leader hun or do groups hain... aik meri support mein or aik opposition mein...**

 **aap log opposition mein is had tak chaley gaye k personal point out karna shuru kar diya...**

 **show mein character ki death ki batein karne lagey...**

 **kisi ko bhi us situation pe rakh ke socney lagey...(had hai...)**

 **and the reviwers who are apparently supporting the content of the story**

 **guys please support karne k liye...aik dusrey se mat laro plz..chap acha laga... bara sa tareefon wala review de dije... per lariye mat please**

 **agar mere support mein aik dusre se larna hai... to muje support mat karo... review pe reply dena mera kaam hai...**

 **or agar muje oppose karna hai... to u people dont have any right to taunt any of my reviewer personally.. you are no one to say any thing bad about my reviwers.. jitna sunana hai sunao.. per muje sunao..**

 **and one more thing.. its only a fiction yaar... is ko is tarha lena theek nahi hai na...or har aik ki apni pasand hai sab hai.. to is mein itna personal honey ki kia baat.. phir real or fiction mein kia difference rahey ga..**

 **so ab se no personal talk only review and talk with me..**

 **HERE WE GO**

Abhijeet entered the doctor's cabin, noticed Acp and Dr Salunkhe already present there. He took a deep breath and entered inside

Dr Salunkhe gave him a fixed glance and looked away,

Acp sir signaled him to sit and started: Dr Barkha... behtarien ear surgeon hain Vellore ki Salunkhe ke dost ki student thi to Salunkhe ne second opinion ke liye us se consult karne ka socha...

Abhijeet nodded.

Dr Salunkhe gave a disgusting look: is ka hona Zaruri hai?hum or tum hon ge or Daya ka regular doctor bhi...

Acp sir tried: Salunkhe tu...

Abhijeet cut his words in strong tone: agar baat daya k treatment ki hai to mera hona zaruri hai...

Dr. Salunkhe looked at Abhijeet who was silently looking forward.

soon dr sanyal came in with another lady. Three of them stood up.

the lady smiled: arey baithiye baithiye... Kese hain Salunke sir aap?

Salunkhe sir gave a dry smile. she sat down and looked at the other two, sitting extra silent

Abhijeet was also looking at her, she is not looking much experienced..only around 35..much more jovial than a doctor.

He sighed, no this cant judge a doctor. Niyati was extreme in this matter but quiet good as doctor.

She started: me Dr. Barkha Agnihotri... Otolaryngologist hun Vellore mein practice karti hun..abhi Mumbai mein thi to Salunkhe sir ne Senior Inspector Daya ka case discuss kiya..wese un ki koi family..

Dr Salunkhe signaled himself and Acp sir: ap hum dono se baat kar sakti hain..

Acp signaled him to stop; Daya ki family us ki team hi hai...or Abhijeet hai...

Barkha nodded: me ne un ki sari reports dekhin..ab surgery ke siwa or kuch to nahi ho sakta...

Abhijeet cut her: surgery mein kitni surity hai sucess ki?

lag bhag 50 percent...

or risk?

it depends..phir bhi brain injury ke to kafi chances hain even death ke bhi..

Abhijeet cut her quiet rudely: risk factors ko kam karne ka koi rasta hai ya nahi?

Barkha looked at Dr Sanyal clearly offended.

Acp sir pressed Abhijeet's palms

Barkha said in calm tone: dekhiye hum try karein ge pura ke aisa kuch na ho per..

Abhijeet bent to table said in his famous tone:mujhe bas janna hai ke risk kitna hai...?

Barkha looked at him strangely kahin zada..lag bhag 70 percent...

Abhijeet nodded and got up: sir mujhe ye operation nahi karwana...

Acp sir tried to say something but Dr. Salunkhe said in strict voice: sirf tumhare chahne se to nahi ho ga na..Daya ki bhi kuch marzi hai...

Abhijeet looked at Acp. Acp sir nodded. Abhijeet moved out.

Acp sir looked back to Barkha: aap log operation ki taiyari kijiye,Abhijeet bas thora tensed hai..

And moved out

After coming out Dr Salunkhe started: Abhijeet ko sirf risk dikhaii de raha hai ye nahi ke Daya aise kese cope up karey ga...

Acp sir didnt answered and moved through the corridor. Abhijeet was standing there silently noticed acp sir coming looked at him

sir wo me..sir surgery ki formalities kab...

Dr salunkhe gave him a look and moved out from hospital

Acp sir pressed his shoulder: Abhijeet tum theek ho?

g sir..wo bureau chalein?

Acp sir looked at him keenly and nodded both moved out.

Cming out from the hospital Ap sir noticed dr salunkhe already moved out with car so looked around.

Abhijeet noticed it.

sir me gari laya hun.. chalein?

Acp sir nodded

Both sat inside the car, After Abhijeet started the car Acp sir asked: tum theek ho...?

sir me...us waqt..sorry sir...

me samjh sakta hun Abhijeet tum kin halaat se guzar rahey ho...

Abhijeet after a short silence said: sir Daya ki surgery successful to ho gi na?

...

...

After acp and dr salunkhe left Dr Barkha turned to Dr Sanyal: ye Senior inspector Abhijeet hain na?

Dr sanyal nodded

in ke barey mein suna tha me ne ke ye bahut brave hain or bahut samjhdar or suljhey huey hain per ye to bahut hi zada ajeeb hain...

Dr Sanyal smiled: un ka reaction aap ko ajeeb laga?

han or nahi to kia..aik colleague ki surgery ke liye aise react..upar se log at least puri baat to sun lete hain..pata nahi aise log duty kese karte hain

She shook her head.

Dr Sanyal smiled sadly: Abhijeet g or Daya sirf colleague nahi hain..dost..ya kaho bhai hain wo dono..humare hospital hi atey rehtey hain dono..bahut bar dono ne aik dusre ke hissey ki goli bhi khaii hai...

what?aisa hota hai?dusre ke hissey ki goli?

han..pata hai aik bar to declare ho gaya tha ke Daya ki death .per pata nahi kese wapas un ki heart beat phir se chalne lagi..its a miracle..hospital mein bahut discussion hua tha is barey mein...

Dr Barkha raised her eyes: interesting..chaliye ab ap ke is patient se mil bhi lete hain...

they moved towards daya's room

...

...

Abhijeet entered bureau parking lot.

sir ap chaliye me gari park kar ke ata hun...

Acp sir nodded and moved froward

after parking the car properly Abhijeet got down and moved to bureau. When he was entering the corridor heard a low voice whispering.

Abhijeet sir ko dekh ke lagta nahi Dr Tarika ki demise ka un pe koi asar bhi hua...

Someone answered, Abhijeet recognized the voice as Sachin's

kia faraq parey ga Pankaj humare profession mein death aam hai..or wese bhi Abhijeet sir or Dr Tarika ke beech shayed kuch tha hi nahi..warna sir kabhi wese transfer ka sochtey?shayed hum hi ghalat sochtey hain ke larka larki dost hon to kuch zarur hai...

Abhijeet took a deep breath and moved froward making some noise with his shoes. Both sachin and pankaj moved aside

Abhijeet didnt look at them and moved inside the bureau but stopped at the door way hearing vivek's voice

pata nahi sir me .mujhe lagta hai sir ne jo kiya us mein shayed sab se zada dard sir ko hi hua hai..Tasha ke janey ke bad me khud ko..

Rajat replied: mujhe pata hai Vivek... Abhijeet sir galat nahi...or na hi uncle or Salunkhe sir jo keh rahey hain wo sach hai..sir k liye tarika koi time pass nahi thi... per logon ke samney sir apne rishtey ko itna..(sighed)pata hai... sir ne kal uncle ko call kiya uncle ne baat tak nahi ki...

Abhijeet sighed, remembering the last night when he realized he had coped up with Daya's situation and also about Tarika's parents situation

He called her father but he disconcted the call.

Abhijeet took a deep breath and moved in. Seeing him Vivek immedietly averted his gaze but Rajat kept looking at him.

After few seconds Rajat looked down and moved out hurriedly. Abhijeet followed him through eyes,he didnt miss the slight wetness in those eyes.

Abhijeet headed towards Acp sir's cabin and after taking details of current cases he came back to his desk noticed Shreya looking as if she want to say something.

He look at her, she got up: sir wo daya sir..kese...

Theek hai...

He continued looking at her, she after a short pause asked: sir me un se mil...

Abhijeet nodded: bureau ke bad chali jana...

Shreya nodded and moved. Abhijeet tried to concentrate on work.

...

...

After the whole day in bureau Abhijeet directly move to hospital. On the way to Daya's cabin he meet Dr Barkha,

She gave a smile: hi..me ne Daya sir ka check up kar liya... he is fit for surgery, hum kal hi kar sakte hain..per unho ne kaha ap se baat karein ge to..

kahan sign karna ho ga?

Barkha looked at him and said: aaiye...

She lead him to her cabin and handed over the papers.

Abhijeet ran his eyes through the printed lines. He gripped the pen but stopped just before signing, taking some deep breaths his grip on pen tightened.

Barkha was noticing his movements said: ap logon ke profession mein to risk har din har jagah hota hai phir bhi aap log itna darte hain?aise kese...

Abhijeet looked at her: ap logon ke profession mein to kisi ko dead declare karna aam baat hai...aap ne kabhi kisi apne ko declare kiya?tab koi effect nahi hua?

Barkha was not ready for the attack so stayed silent.

Abhijeet took a deep breath and signed the paper: or kuch...?

Barkha shook her head in no Abhijeet moved out.

Barkha looked at him going: lucky u r inspector Daya...

...

...

Abhijeet directly moved to Daya's room but stopped just outside hearing some noise from inside. He looked inside, found Shreya sitting beside bed and both silent.

Not even carrying on the cnversation with writting.

Abhijeet shook his head and moved to a bench giving these two time, wondering if ever these two have any future.

Shreya ab bhi Daya se pyar karti hai..or Daya bhi..per...

He looked down.

nahi ab me jo seh raha hun Daya bhi wohi seh..nahi..Shreya ke papa ne kaha tha wo jald se jald paise ka intezam kar lein ge or Sidharth se..per unhein jab un ki beti ka khayal nahi to me kiun un ki izzat ki..per me ne wada kiya tha..nahi wo aik wada Daya ki zindegi bhar ki khushi se zada zaruri to nahi hai...

He closed his eyes.

Tarika tum ne pehle hi kaha tha me ghalat kar raha hun tab nahi mana... per aj sach mein lag raha hai..me Shreya ke papa ki ghalti or apne bekar ke wada ke chakkar mein do zindagiyan barbad nahi karun ga...

He was in his thoughts when heard: sir aap kab aye?aap ander nahi aye to..

Abhijeet looked up found Shreya.

He got up: han bas abhi aya tha..Shreya wo mujhe tum se kuch zaruri baat karni thi...

g kahiye...

Abhijeet took a deep breath: abhi nahi..kal Daya ki surgery hai.. us ke bad baat karein..?

Shreya looked confused but nodded: kal kab hai surgery?

Subha...

Sir me...(Shreya looked down)

aa sakti ho...

Shreya smiled a little and nodded then said ; me chalti hun sir...

Abhijeet nodded.

Shreya was about to move but turned with: ap gher nahi jaaein ge?

thori deir mein nikalta hun...

Shreya left.

me abhi tumhein kuch nahi keh sakta..kuch bata nahi sakta..me nahi chahta k aik baar phir meri wajh se tumhein...(he closed his eyes)pata nahi kal kia..

He opened his eyes and shook his head to side line his thoughts which are continuously alarming him of something.

He thought for a second then entered inside Daya was lying on bed with closed eyes

Abhijeet sat beside him and placed a hand on his palm.

Daya opened his eyes and sat straight: kal hai na surgery

Abhijeet nodded.

to tum man hi gaye?

Abhijeet was silently looking down at his hands only.

Daya pulled up his face; boss bolo na kia hua?kia chupa rahey ho tum..or jab se hosh aya hai dekh raha hun bahut udas ho..kuch khoye khoye se ho..bolo na Abhi..ye ghabrahat or udasi..kiun..kia hua hai?please bolo na...

Abhijeet scowled and then pulled the notepad and wrote

 _tu ab bhi pyar karta hai na Shreya se?_

Daya looked up with a jerk Abhijeet was looking at him silently.

He wrote again: _rehne de... teri ye jo gol gol ankhein hain na...ye jawab de chuki hain...acha ab aram kar..kal surgery se pehle aa jaun ga..chal..._

Daya nodded still looking in shock.

Abhijeet got up patted his cheek feeling a fear inside moved out.

His mind is only praying: ab to or kuch bacha hi nahi... jo kuch tha chin to gaya ab kahin ye bhi na kho jaye...

He moved out from the hospital.

 **end of the chappy**

 **waiting for your reviews not for a fight with others ..**

 **i m once again requesting agar chap pe review karna hai to kijiye...per is tarha aik dusre pe taunt mat kije...muje jo kehna hai kahiye...per kis or ko target mat kije..**

 **or me ye story delete nahi karney wali hun... ye story complete ho gi or zarur ho gi**

 **Hope u all will understand my point**

 **and please guys.. review mein koi sorry mat bolna,...hath jor k request hai sab se... aap log meri baat samajh jaaein ..wohi kafi hai mere liye**

 **next chap will arrive after a long gap.. sorry for that**

 **meet u with the next chappy**

 **till then**

 **take care**

 **bye**

 **shzk(zehra)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello to all of u...Here is the next update**

 **Thanks to all of u**

 **salmazhv, DAReya fans, abhirika mylove, Palak96, artanish, priya, luv u shreya, luv duo nd purvi, karan, abhijeeteye, sakshi, A.S Anjaana, DA 95, km-fan, rapunzel, Guest, shikha sharma, A.S Angel, Tropicallight,: thank u so much..thanks alot**

 **KamiKaze Black: arey nahhi re... tumharey review se kuch nahi hua..and thank u so much..and han one more thing.. can i call u KB? agar theek lagey to...**

 **Guest : yaar kia karein.. ds waley ideas hi hain aaj kal.. wese dont worry... pure duo ke aney mein kuch hi din hain.. wait..**

 **Haya: thanks yaar... aap ki request indirectly puri ho jaye gi...per jesa aap chahti hain.. wese pura karne ka wada nahi kar sakti.. per i will try**

 **Guest (who explain something about abhi acp): aap ne jin ko hats off kaha un ki bohat si batein bikkul theek thin...per me aap ko ye kahun gi... phir se repeat karun gi ke.. its a fiction my friend... onscreen serial mein to or bhi bohat kuch hai... jo yahan nahi hai... isi ko fiction kehtey hain.. agr yahan bhi wohi kuch parhna hai... jo serial mein nazar ata hai.. to kia faida... is se behter banda serial hi dekh le... Anyways... thank u so much**

 **Guest: first of all thank u so much.. i repeat my words ke agar yahan bhi wohi kuch honey lagey jo serial mein dikhaya ja raha hai to... yahan aney ka faida fanfiction means "unleash your own imagination" to agar ab humara imagination ye hai ke daya supports abhijeet to get back his normal routine to is mein kia ghalat hai...and kabhi aap ne observe kiya hai... ke jahan bhi kisi story mein daya abhijeet ki help karta hai.. wahan per acp ka bhi important role hota hai.. you are Abhijeet's fan ok so as I... i m aditya sir's fan too... and tell me one thing Where it is written ke jinhe hum idealize karte hain.. ya jinhe pasand karte hain.. un se ghaltiyan nahi hotin... un mein faults nahi hotey... i do not read the book "the faults in our stars" frankly speaking i do not even know weather it is a book or a film... but this FIVE WORDS TITLE alwayes makes me think that yes... there are many faults in our stars and we should look at both sides of the picture.. Abhijeet is a human being and like others he also have some faults some flaws because no body is 100 % we likes or love some one we should accept his/her faults too..and about degradation of character i completely disagree with u ager in actors ka talent humarey unhein portray karney se prove hota hai to... phir i say ke FWP ko chutti de k FFP khol lete hain... Or jahan tak responsibilities ki baat hai to what do u think about the T rated stories here in which CID officers are drinking and having physical relations before marrige kia wo degradation nahi hai?... haan i accept k kahin kahin kuch reh gaya ho ga... ya kuch impractical ho ga.. but my friend i m not claiming myself a practical person or saying perfect in writing the stories ...no absolutely not... i know it sounds childish a bit but somewhere i am a person who lives in a fantasy world**

 **GD: thank u so much g... and jahan tak muje maloom hai to pehle... relaties se hi baat ki jati hai...or agar aisa nahi hai.. to dono hathon se dono kaan pakar k or dono ankhein meech meech ke sorry sorry... sorrry... he he he he ...thanks again**

 **a little bit boring chapter**

 **HERE WE GO**

A car stopped outside the house and driver glanced at the passenger who was sitting quietly and staring at something.

Driver called: ghar aa gaya tera...

Passenger glanced at the driver. That one glance told so many things. The driver averted her gaze in pain. Passenger got down from the car. She was moving forward when.

Shreya...

Shreya turned and said :Purvi.. Me...theek hun

Purvi looked at her keenly then said: khayal rakhna apna...

Shreya just nodded and moved forward. Purvi sighed and pressed the accelerator.

...

...

Ringer of a cell phone spread in dark and dull and quiet environment and a hoarse voice answered the call.

haan Pardhyuman bolo...

Pardhyuman felt something unknown in his tone. From past few days like many other unpredictable and unexpected things, they also feeling an unknown distance from eachother. Some thing strange, some unknown questions, some questions with known but unwanted answers in his eyes forced him to maintain a distance from him.

He stopped for a second then said.

wo kal... surgery..

han subha hai na...

hmmm...

A silence prevailed.

Sometime you have many things to share but u doesn't have the strength to give it the formation of words. Its strange na...a critical morning ahead but u have nothing to talk about it . u want to express yourself but u doesnt know with whom.

Pradhuman sighed: achaa... ab rakhta hun...

hmm.. theek hai...

Pardhuman was about to sut the call when listens.

paradhuman... kuch nahi ho ga daya ko...

And the call cut.

...

...

Purvi was busy staring at the sky when felt a presence around her.

A gaye aap...?

hmmm...

Dair kar di aney mein...

han wo... Manoj uncle ko kuch kaam tha to...

aunty kesi hain...

better hain pehle se...

After some silence Purvi said :aap bhi naraaz hain sir se...?

Rajat who was busy in searching something looked at Purvi. His eyes containing so many emotions.

An emotion of sadness

An emotion of pain

An emotion of scare

and somewhere an emotion of disapproval and hurt.

He sighed: me bhi insaan hun Purvi... aik aam insaan...koi farishta nahi...

ghaltiyan bhi insanon se hi hoti hain...(purvi said)

Rajat hide his eyes and said : aik coffee bana do please..

then move downstairs

Purvi wipe the fresh tear and too move downstairs .

...

...

he was standing near the window attaching his back to the wall.

kal.. pata nahi kia ho ga...bhagwan karey sab theek rahey...itna risk...

he shook his head

nahi ...daya ko wapis ana ho ga...theek hona ho ga mere liye... hona ho ga...me us ke bina...

Some one inside him teased

tum se zada matlabi insaan nahi hai koi... ab bhi sab kuch apney liye mang rahey ho...letter nahi diya... kiun k _**tum** _ ne wada kiya tha... transfer lene ka soch rahey they.. kiun k **_tum_ ** wo sab bardasht nahi kar pa rahey they... antim sanskaar mein nahi gaye.. kiun je _**tumharey** _ bhai ko tumhari zarurat thi...surgery se inkaar kiya... kiun k _**tum** _ dar gaye they...itney selfish kese...

nahi...(his shout echoed) me...(he sat down) me to bas...Haan shayed swarthi Tarika se bhi to...

He sighed.

Suddenly felt a pain in his chest, he closed his eyes and spend rest of the night in trying to judge himeslf

...

...

Dr Barkha came out of operation theatre. Abhijeet with acp sir rushed to her

Daya kesa hai ab... wo ab sun to...

Dr Barkha cut him calmly: i m sorry sir... surgery kamiyab nahi ho saki ... or...brain injury k karan inspector daya has moved to coma

Daya who was sleeping, suddenly opened his eyes and sat up

agar... agar.. surgery unsuccessful rahi or muje kuch ho gaya ya me humesha k liye behra ho gaya to...nahi.. phir mera bhi sab use karein ge.. wese hi jese pichle teen din se kar rahey hain...

He closed his eyes once again some images started forming in his mind

A composed face

A face having pain and anger in his eyes

A face having an unknown sadness all over.

Some faces talking to him without meeting his eyes.

An ever confident face now looks at him with sad eyes and talked mostly without looking at him

And a face for which he once claim

 **boss...me to tumharey mathey per aney wali lakiron ko gin kar bata sakta hun... ke tumhari tension ka kia level hai...**

but now

In his heart, he is laughing sarcastically on himself.

he was wrong totally wrong. This time he has failed to identify the reason even after seeing the tears in those ever expressive deep eyes.

He opened his eyes and sighed: muje theek hona ho ga... har haal mein theek hon a ho ga... ye sab log zarur mujh se kuch chupa rahey hain... per kia... Abhi kuch ajeeb behave kar raha hai... na puri tarha apni care dikha pa raha hai na... kuch adura sa... per kia?

A thought came in his mind.

kahin tarika ...us accident ke baad shayad us ki family ne kaafi react kiyaho ga... us ko to chotein bhi zada aai hon gi.. tabhi shayad sab aise..

he sighed: surgery k baad ager sab theek raha to... us se milney jaaun ga sab se pehle... sorry kahun ga uncle se...Tarika mana le gi un ko.. haan yehi theek rahey ga...

He closed his eyes because medicine effect forcing him to sleep but his mind and heart stuck in the coming morning.

 **end of chappy**

 **please r and r**

 **next will arrive soon**

 **till then take care**

 **bye**

 **shzk(zehra)**


	7. Chapter 7

**HERE IS THE NEXT UPDATE**

 **THANKS TO ALL OF YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS**

Abhijeet marched through the hospital corridors reached the operation theatres. There he found Shreya already standing.

Shreya tum..

Shreya looked up,her eyes have so many questions.

Abhijeet asked in concern: Shreya kia hua..sab theek hai?

Before shreya can answer nurse came with: patient ko surgery ke liye le jaya jaye ga aap log mil lijiye un se...

Abhijeet nodded and looked at Shreya who said in chocked voice.

aap jaiye...

Abhijeet can sense a storm in Shreya but he took it as tension for Daya and entered inside.

Daya was sitting on bed playing with his fingers wearing a OT cap and OT dress.

Abhijeet pressed his shoulder, Daya looked up and gave a smile

Abhijeet just nodded.

Daya placed a palm on Abhijeet's palm and said: tension mat lo..

Abhijeet nodded.

Or koi nahi aya?

Abhijeet gave a questioning look.

Tum akele raho ge to or tension lo ge phir bureau..

Abhijeet was about to say something but stopped as Acp and Salunkhe sir with Freddy walked in.

Abhijeet patted Daya's cheeks and moved was pacing up and down in corridor.

After about 10mins Dr. Barkha and Dr Sanyal came in and Daya was taken to operation theatre.

Barkha before entering turned back and said: aap log tension mat lije...

and entered.

after two hours Dr Sanyal came out: abhi to operation successful raha...

Abhijeet let out a breath. Acp pressed his shoulder. Dr salunkhe nodded. Others too seemed relax.

dctr continued : per surgery kitni effective rahI ye to Mr daya ke hosh mein aney ke bad hi pata chaley ga...

Freddy asked: or kab aye ga?

3-4 ghntey to minimum lag hi jayen ge..aap log relax rahiye abhi koi khatre ki baat nahi hai...

And he left.

Abhijeet sat on the bench with a thud. Acp sir sat beside him and rubbed his back softly: Abhijeet relax aab theek hai... daya...

Abhijeet just nodded. Then looked up: sir aap logon ko bureau mein kaam ho ga na?aap log jaiye...me Daya ko hosh aa jaye phir ajaun ga...

Acp sir nodded and looked at his team members.

Shreya suddenly came forward: sir mujhe Abhijeet sir se kuch baat karni hai...please sir...

Abhijeet looked up, shreya is still looking disturbed and confused.

Acp sir was about to ask somethng. Abhijeet stopped him: sir aap log jaiye..Shreya or me bad mein atey hain...

Acp sir nodded and after glancing at Daya from glass door moved with team and Salunkhe

Aftr they left abhijeet sat on a bench and said: baitho shreya...

Shreya sat on the other end of the bench: aap ne kaha tha kuch baat karni hai...

hmm..per tum bhi kuch kehna chahti ho...hai na?

Shreya nodded.

bolo...

She took a deep breath: sir mujhe pata hai abhi ye sab nahi bolna chahiye..waqt nahi hai ye sab discuss karne ka..aik taraf Tarika..i knOw aap bahut disturb hon ge per please sir me...

Abhijeet said calmly: bolo shreya...

sir aap ne wo letter mujhe kiun nahi diya?

Abhijeet looked at her with wide eyes: letter?

Shreya nodded: Daya sir ka letter..sir mere papa ki aik baat man ke un ki izzat ke liye aap ne aisa..us wajah se aap ko Daya sir ne itna kuch sunaya aap sab chor ke janey ko taiyar they per phir bhi mere papa se kiya wada nahi tora?kyun sir?

Abhijeet looked down.

ager aj meri or Siddharth ki shadi ho jati to kia hota sir?me khush reh pati?jin Daya sir ke liye aap Tarika ke janey ka dukh tak zahir nahi kar rahe (Abhijeet who was already looking down looked up) wo khush rehte?aap khud shanti se reh pate?

 **ZINDAGI AYE ZINDAGI KIS TARHA SE TUJHE JEE LUN**

 **DARD ITNA MIL GAYA HAI KIS TARHA SE IS KO SEH LUN**

Abhijeet looked away: m..wo tumhare papa hain..to me...

Shreya continued in her own flow: me bhi ajeeb hun..aap mujhe smjhate they or me samjhi aap Siddharth ki baat kar rahe hain..aap Daya sir ko le ke gher bhi aye to..aap or Daya sir ke beech jab jhagra hota tha tab bhi mujhe..nahi me shayed smjhna nahi chahti thi..mere dimagh ki sui aik jagah atki thi..unho ne izhaar nahi kiya nahi to ye pyar nahi..wo to Tarika ke janey ke bad pata chala ke bin kahey bin bole bhi pyar mein saath nibhaya jata hai...

Abhijeet looked at her with a strange hope.

Shreya nodded: Tarika ke gher gaye they me or Purvi, wahan us ke kamre mein us ki diary mili..parhna nahi chahte they per parh li..usi mein ye sab bhi tha... aap ki baatein bhi thin or..us ki feelings bhi...

wo diary...

Shreya opened her bag and forwrded a diary.

Abhijeet grabbed it and hold it near his chest silently,he hid his eyes, he cant show tears to his junior

Shreya understood and herself looked away: me gher ja ke papa ko jab puchun gi wo mukur na jaaein ye soch diary utha li thi..per papa ne admit kiya..wo paise ke badle meri..

She stopped

After few moments said : wo letter papa mujhe kabhi nahi dete..kabhi meri or siddharth ki shadi bhi tortey..na udhar chukate..aap ko unho ne is liye kaha tha ta ke aap bas chup rahein..

Abhijeet had now controlled his tears, but still have the diary on his lap caressing it

per kiun?

isi bahane beti ko kandhe se utar dete...

per Daya bhi to ready tha shadi ke liye..ager tab tumhare papa man jatey me to itna wait bhi nahi karne...

Shreya cut his words: unhein Daya sir se aitraz hai...

Abhijeet looked at her for few seconds then uttered slowly: khandan?

hmm...

Abhijeet looked down sighed: to ab in sab baton ka kia faida?is se yehi better hai...Daya ne man liya ke me ne kisi wajah se letter nahi diya baat khatm..ye reason...

me ne papa ka opinion bataya apna nahi...Shreya said quiet confident.

Abhijeet gave her a questioning look.

Shreya started in steady but slow voice.

kal Tarika ke gher se laut k papa se jab me ne poocha to unho ne sab kuch bata diya..ye bhi ki wo jan bujh ke udhar nahi chukayen ge..or Daya sir se unhein kia problem hai..wo citthi bhi unho ne jala dene ka socha tha per us din aap ke janey ke bad hi Siddharth ke ma papa aa gaye to unho ne jhat se letter ko study room ki kisi kitab mein rakh diya or bad mein dimagh se nikal gaya... jab bhi socha ke jalana hai to kuch na kuch or kam ki wajah se deir ho gai...kal unho ne mere samne hi wo letter phar diya...

Abhijeet tightened his fist.

Shreya continued: me kal raat hi Siddharth se mili or sab bataya..usey bhi pata nahi tha..me ne usey apna faisla bataya... or usey koi aitraaz nahi hai...

Abhijeet looked at her in confusion: faisla..?

His eyes unknowingly travelled to her fingers, the engagment ring is no more.

Shreya followed his eyes and nodded: han sir me ne sagai tor di...

what?

Shreya just stayed silent.

tumhari family...

me Purvi ke gher mein hun ab..jab tak koi intezam na ho...

Abhijeet after a short silence said: me aj tum se yehi baat karne..actually mujhe laga tha tumhare papa ne koi decision liya to tumhare bhale ke liye liya ho ga..per mujhe tum dono ko..(he gave a look towards Daya's room) dekh laga ke me ghalat hun shayed to mujhe laga aik bar..per Shreya tum ne ye faisla..aise hi...

Shreya got up: nahi sir..ager mummy papa ki khushi or izzat ki baat hoti to me shadi kar leti per zid ke agey me khud ko qurban nahi karun gi...

She was about to move abhijeet stopped her: Tum aunty uncle se mili?wo dono...

He looked down.

Shreya sighed: theek nahi hain sir...

Abhijeet continued looking down.

Shreya silently moved out

Abhijeet stayed in his position till nurse came out informing Daya coming to conscious

Abhijeet waited outside till doctor came out after checking.

Coming out Dr Sanyal smiled and even before he can say anything Dr Barkha came out: aap ja ke mil lijiye...

Abhijeet tried to ask something but Barkha declared: chaliye DR. Sanayal...

and moved away

Dr sanyal gave a smile and followed.

Abhijeet followed them through eyes and moved in

Daya was lying on the uplifted bed with closed eyes and bandaged head.

Abhijeet with a scared voice called: Daya...

Daya opened the sleepy eyes and then gave a wide smile: Abhi me..me sun sakta hun..mujhe sab awaz..sab

Abhijeet nodded and patted his head softly: dard to nahi hai na?

uhun bas bahut neend si aa rahi hai...

Dr barkha walked in: or soney ka time bhi ho gaya.. abhi or batein nahi..he needs rest..aap tension mein they to milne de diya...

She was busy in preparing a injection  
Abhijeett uttered: thank u..per aap ne bahar to mujhe dara hi diya tha...

arey apni ankhon se kuch acha dekhna or suune mein farq hai na...

She injected Daya: abhi aap chup chap nap lijiye sham ko baqi batein..or aap...

Abhijeet nodded: me chalta hun...

And moved out

Barkha checked the pulse and she too walked out.

After spending a quiet day in bureau Abhijeet decided something and moved to Tarika's home.

 **YE MOH MOH KE DHAGEY**

 **TERI UNGLIYON SE JA ULJHEY**

Reaching there he suddenly felt very weak, he just wants to run away.

Second time in his life he wants to hid himself from situation.

 **KOI TOH TOH NA LAAGEY**

 **KIS TARAH GIRHA YE SULJHEY**

He looks at the door,whenever he used to come here, a happy face greeted him.

 **HAI ROM ROM IK TARA**

 **JO BADALON MEIN SE GUZREY**

A strong smelling coffee was there for him

Someone was there to sit just beside him hearing his words, sharing her thoughts be it about case be it about personal life be it about traffic jam or about the price hike.

They talked about everything..most of the time without topic.

 **TU HO GA ZARA PAGAL, TU NE MUJH KO HAI CHUNA**

 **KESE TU NE ANKAHA, TU NE UN KAHA SAB SUNA**

And now he is here again not knowing what to talk how and with whom.

 **TU DIN SA HAI ME RAAT**

 **AA DONO MIL JAAEIN**

 **SHAMON KI TARHA**

Mechanically he ranged the doorbell

The door got opened.

He looked up, Treena is standing there.

Abhijeet looks at her, she too is looking at him tearily then moved aside and signaled him to move in.

As he stepped in he found Tarika's father standing there.

Abhijeet tried in a hoarse voice: uncle me...

But heard: ab kia lene aye ho...?

 **end of chappy**

 **please r and r**

 **take care**

 **bye**

 **shzk(zehra)**


	8. Chapter 8

**HERE IS THE NEXT UPDATE**

 **Thanks to all of u for your reviews.**

 **HERE WE GO.**

Abhijeet was driving rashly, not even looking at the traffic signals. His mind racing..so was his car. Thankfully he took the deserted way..

 **humein bahut se logon ne kaha ager sach mein tum dono mein koi rishta hota to tum ab tak naam de chukey hotey..per.. Nahi nahi ghalti tumhari nahi hai...humari hi beti ne soch liya tha..tum ne majboor thori kiya tha...**

 **KAL MEERA TARPI KANHA KO**

 **SAB LAAJ SAMAJ GAWANII RE**

Abhijeet pressed the accelerator, Tarika's mother words rung in his mind.

 **mazaq ban gai meri bachhi sab ke samney bas tumhare liye..tumhari team, us ke sarey dost sab ke liye wo aik aisi larki sabit ho gai jo apne aik colleague e barey mein bekar mein baat kar ke apni value barha rahi thi..us ka mazaq bana ke chor diya ab kiun aye ho...**

He twisted the steering taking the right turn,the car protested hard.

 **pata nahi jab zinda thi tab kitna rulaya ho ga is admi ne usey...**

 **KAL MEERA TARPI KAHA KO**

 **SAB LAJ SAMAJ GAWANII RE**

 **sach batao... kahin tum plan kar ke to bahar nahi le gaye?ta ke...**

Abhijeet pushed the brake hardly. He moved his hand inside the pocket where Tarika's diary still present.

He pulled it out and came to the last page,its wriiten.

 **AB PREM MEIN TARPAN TARSAN KI**

 **HAI BARI KANHA KI AAII RE**

 **#goingfortrip**

 _Hehehe han kal hum teeno aik lambey trip ke liye ja rahey hain.. Meri to jan nikal gai do do workalcoholic logon ko chutti ke liye manate huey.. Hey bhgwan... mujhe aise hi sample milne they? Aik wahan bhi file le ke ja raha hai...or Abhijeet?unho ne socha wo kiun pichey reh jaaein..to apne laptop mein kuch case updte etc pending thi wo le ja rahey hain..uffff.. Ager sach mein kabhi hum dono ka rishta agey barha na..matlab ager "The Bravest Senior Inspector himmat juta paye to me gher mein do do pagalon ke sath reh ke sach mein puri pagal ho jaun gi_

 **MORI JAN GAI**

 **TOHRA KHEL HUA**

Abhijeet touched the writing .

 **MUJH SE ME ROOTHA**

 **MUJH MEIN ME TOOTA**

 **Zindegi rehte bhi kab maan diya is ne... jo us ki maut ki baad de ga...**

 **MUJH KO ME NE ISHQ WAFA MEIN**

 **KHUD HI HAI LOOTA**

Abhijeet kept back the diary.

me ne sach mein kia kiya Tarika ke sath bas na insafi hi to karta aya hun..meri hi wajah se to us ki maut bhi hui..me ne usey apni zindegi mein na hi sahi se shamil nahi kiya na sahi se bahar rakha...us ki jagah akhir thi kia?

 **SAAIYYAN RE HUN E KI KARAAN SAAIYAN RE**

 **JEE LAN YA MARAN SAIYYAN RE**

 **RAB MUJH SE KHAFA SAIYYAN RE**

He started the car again.

kia tha rishta?dosti?

 **kia kaho ge?dost thi wo?phir Tarika ne hi jhoot bola ho ga na hum se?han bol do wo bhi bol do...**

nahi dost ko le ke koi candlelight dinner date pe nahi jata hai...valentines day pe gifts nahi deta...pyar?phir kabhi kiun nahi keh paya..kiun is rishte ko naam hi nahi de paya..sab ke liye bas usey mazaq hi to banaya me ne...

 **SAPNO KE SHHESHEY TOOTEY DUKH KI DARAR SE**

 **CHAH KE BHI NIKLE NA MAN MANJDHAR SE**

Suddenly he remembered sachin's words.

 **shayad abhijeet sir or Tarika k beech kuch tha hi nahi... hum hi ghalat sochtey hain k ager larka larki dost hain to kuch zarur hai.**

Simultaneously he remembered Tarika's words.

 **pyar zinda tab rehta hai.. jab man mein rishton k liye izzat ho.**

 **KOI BHI NA BOLEY USEY KOI BHI BULAYE NA**

 **PHIR BHI AWAZEIN SUNEY BAADLON KE PAAR SE**

Me ne usey izzat ..maan ye sab diya hi kab,,...kia sach mein wo sab bas aik flirt.

 **RUS RUS KE RUS RUS KE**

 **MAN SE MAN JANA BAANKE YAAR BINA**

He reached the hospital and came out of the car and strted walking inside. Anyone seeing his his face can tell a strom going on inside.

...

...

Daya was sitting on his bed, fidgeting with his mobile phone that Freddy had given him today after repairing. He had enough of sleep for whole day and now getting bored. He was about to massage abhijeet but heard the well known foot steps at the door

Daya looked door got opened and abhijeet walked in. Daya sat straight seeing the condition of abhijeet. In about half a day his face had turned pale, looking so tired

But more than that his eyes..it have so vacant look, but at the same time helpless.

His facial expression are so restless and steps so very shattered.

Abhi...

Abhijeet came nearer: kese ho ab?

His tone dont have any warmth, nor any up and down..a flat tone..but painful

Daya grabbed his hand and made him sit in front.

kia hua tumhein?

mujhe?kuch nahi...He shook his head aimlessly

Daya asked softly: bureau mein kuch hua?

Abhijeet was looking out through the window at Daya's back stayed silent

Abhi?

Abhijeet jerked with the call and replied : hmm?haan tum dawai le liya?raat ho gai so jao me nikalta hun..kal sham..

Daya restricted him from getting up and said in strong but loving tone: Abhi?bolo na kia hua?mujhe nahi batao ge?

Abhijeet looks at Daya with a fixed glance. Within few seconds his eyes got teary.

Abhi..kia hua..tum..

Abhijeet didnt listen more just hugged Daya tightly and started crying with sound.

Daya was really feeling confused. He had guessed something wrong from Abhijeet's attitude from last few days but this..Abhijeet is not the person who get broken like this easily.

He wrapped his arms securely around Abhijeet and started rubbing his back: Abhi relax..kia hua...haan aise ro kiun rahey ho..batao..please...hmm?

Abhijeet still sobbing whispered: me ne bahut ghalat kiya na?

Daya didnt get what he is talking about, but pushed aside the matter,

he started caressing his hairs with; hun bilkul nahi tum ne kuch ghalat nahi kiya..

per sab ko dukh hua meri wajah se..me ne sab ko..

He sobbed.

nahi tumhari wajah se kuch nahi hua..kis ne kaha ye?

Daya seperated Abhijeet and pulled up his face: bolo...

sab..sab ko lagta hai...or sahi bhi hai...na me dusrno ki zindegi mein khushi aney deta hun na khud kisi ko khush rehne deta hun...

kis ko lagta hai aisa?

Manoj uncle ko..wo sahi hain me ne kabhi Tarika ke sath insaf hi nahi kiya..wo chali gai..or me dekhne tak nahi gaya...

kahan chali gai?

Abhijeet looked at Daya. Now his senses worked.

But he cant hide more.

He looked down: ma ke pass..

what?matlab..kab..ye..Abhi idher dekho..kia keh rahey ho?

Abhijeet nodded and let out all the emotions.

us accident..us mein ...

Daya can clearly feel his pain in his broken words but he need to know so didnt stopped him.

Tarika..bahar gir gai gari se..k gari..uss gari ne..tarika ki ku..kuchal diya..

Abhijeet gripped Daya's hand tightly; yahan hospital mein mujhe jab hosh aya..tab..wo..me ne us se maafi mang li thi..per..kisi ne maaf nahi kiya...

Daya didnt cared about mafi and asked: matlab mujhe jab hosh aya tab Tarika...

Abhijeet nodded.

Or tum tab mere pass..tum aik bar bhi gaye nahi?

Abhijeet started earnestly: me ne sach mein maafi mang li Tarika se..wo naraz nahi hai wo...

Abhijeet..tumhein aik bar bhi nahi laga ke jana...

Daya stopped and grabbed his head in palms: tum itni bari baat chupa..or jhoot pe jhoot bolte gaye?or sab ko tum ne kaha na jhoot bolne ko?kia socha?haan aab behra ho gaya Daya to usey bol kia faida aik behre ko kia smjah aye gi..

Abhijeet looked at Daya with shocked eyes, Daya continued harshly: wo to acha hua surgery ho gai warna zindegi bhar meri lachari ka faida..

He shook his head.

Abhijeet is still looking at him, his stare piercing Daya's heart

He hold Abhijeet by arms and jerked: itna swarthi kyin samjh liya tum ne mujhe haan?

Abhijeet just shook his head in no

Daya left him, and rested his face on palms heard

Ager tu bhi chala jata to?mujhe darr laga..ager tu toot gaya to?jo insan apne upar shak karte dekh ulta sidha qadam utha sakta hai wo aise mein ...Tarika to chali gai thi..ab tu bhi..phir.. me kia karta?

Daya looked up with teary eyes. Abhijeet is really looking scared.

He placed a hand on Abhijeet's cheek

ma ne jab mujhe bulaya me nahi gaya..tu bhi bula raha tha ager mein nahi ata to? Or me ne Tarika se maafi mangi..us ne kaha tha pyar zinda tab rehta hai jab dil mein sachai or rishte ke liye izzat ho..pyar swarthi nai..

 **PYAAR HAI YA SAZA**

 **AYE MERE DIL BATA**

Abhijeet broke down in bitter cry, hiding his face in daya's chest

me usey bahut kuch batana chahta tha yaar aise nahi jana tha na us ne...

 **TOOT TA KIUN NAHI**

 **DARD KA SILSILA**

Daya wrapped his hands around Abhijeet silently rubbing his back.

After few seconds he felt Abhijeet's crying voice lower down

He tried to seperate Abhijeet but felt him clutching his tshirt

so left the try.

Abhi mere liye tum sab ke samney burey kiun ban gaye boss?Salunkhe sir is liye naraz hain na?

Abhijeet nodded.

tum Tarika ke mummy papa se miley?

hmm

unho ne bhi bahut sunaya na?

ummm

 **IS PYAR MEIN HON KESE KESE IMTIHAAN**

 **YE PYAR LIKHEY KESI KESI DASTAAN**

Daya felt Abhijeet still sobbing with low voice.

Daya mujhe Tarika se apne dil ki baat kehni thi..us ke bahut sare sapne purey karne they..me flirt nahi karta tha

yaar..

 **KESA HAI SAFAR WAFA KI MANZIL KA**

 **NA HAI KOI HAL DILON KI MUSHKIL KA**

Daya rubbed his head: tum itne din mein aik bar to jatey yaar..kiun khud ko..team bhi pata nahi..

mujhe samjh nahi ata tha kese face karun...

Daya sighed. He was still caressing his hairs.

 **Daya ye Abhijeet na asal mein darpok hai...**

 **dheere bolo..Abhi sun le ga na to khair nahi...**

 **hunh ...me darti hun kia us se..**

 **acha acha wese ye darpok title ki wajah?**

 **lambi list hai... Aik ab tak apni baat nahi keh paya..arey teen shabd hi to hain ...Dusra jese hi usey lagta hai us ki wajah se koi hurt ho ga to situation se bhago ...yaad hai ? istafa..Third apno ko le ke itna darta hai ke...**

 **kia Tarika tum burai kar rahi ho ya achai bata rahi ho?**

 **us mein burai jo hai wo bhi achi hi hai...**

Daya looked at Abhijeet and then at watch

Abhi?

Abhijeet got seperated and sat straight

Daya wiped his tears with : Tarika ko bilkul pata tha tum us se pyar karte ho...

Abhijeet looked at him.

sach..usey ye bhi pata tha tum thora sa dartey ho..or wo tum se naraz bhi nahi hai sach..

Abhijeet tried to smile.

per tum ne apni halat dekhi?aise dekhe gi to usey dard ho ga na?

Abhijeet looked down.

Daya pulled his face: hmm?

Abhijeet nodded.

To ab gher jana hai na?

nahi me..dil nahi kar raha wahan akele mein darr...

akela nahi jana hai...dekho mujhe Freddy phone de ke gaya na..tum mujh se baat karo ge jab tak gher ja ke so na jao..per thora aram karna hai na?

per..

Abhi...

Abhijeet got up,

gari mat le jao..cab le lo..or cab hire kar ke call karo..theek hai...

Abhijeet nodded and moved out tiredly.

Daya called a homedelivery and ordered dinner to be delivered at home after half an hour.

After 5minutes he called Abhijeet

han Daya...

cab nahi mila kia?

haan.. cab.. wo call karna bhool gaya..

They continued speaking till Abhijeet reached home. At the same time food also get delivered.

Daya acompanied him through out dinner then asked him to lie down and disconncted the call.

Keeping aside the phone Daya sighed and lied back.

Tarika tum dahmki deti thin na ke tumhari baat na mani jaye to naraz ho ke kahin bin bataye chali jao gi..ab to baat man li thi na phir? tumhein pata to hai... ye darpok ho sakta hai per tum se pyar bahut karta hai...phir wohi dar sach kiun kar diya?

 **AADHI AADHI PURI KHAWHISHEIN**

 **TOOTI PHOOTI SAB FARMAISHEIN**

 **KAHIN TO HAR LAMHA HONTO PE FARIYAAD HAI**

 **KISI KI DUNIYA CHAHAT MEIN BARBAAD HAI**

He closed his eyes.

 **Getting a half day was a matter of luck, but now DUO are cursing their luck of getting a half day.**

 **Tarika and Shreya accompanie Duo to shopping mall. No they forced duo to come to shopping mall.**

 **Shreya with bechara face and Tarika with special smily look.**

 **Now both are repenting on their decision.**

 **Tarika noticed it.**

 **ye tum dono muh latkaye kiun ghoom rahe ho?idher dekho ye dress...**

 **Daya sighed: boss tum dress dekho..me aik call kar ke aya...**

 **Shreya looked at Daya but shook her head.**

 **Tarika glared: bhagne ki soch rahe ho?**

 **me bhagney ki... nai to... me kiun...**

 **hunh... kam ke waqt bhag jao..kaha bhi hai ... dress choose karne mein help karo ge per nahi...jao bhag jao..jao jao...**

Daya sighed: ab tum jo bhag gaeein... us ka kia?

 **end of chappy**

 **plz r and r**

 **next will arive very soon**

 **till then take care**

 **bye**

 **shzk(zehra)**


	9. Chapter 9

**TO THHERE IS THE NEXT UPDATE**

 **THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWERS**

 **AND A SPECIAL THANKS TO THOSE WHO WISHED ME ON MY BIRTHDAY.**

 **HERE WE GO.**

Daya was sitting on bed thinking something when felt a presence and looked up. Acp sir and was standing at the door, with a smile.

They both entered. Daya's facial expression changed..and toughened

kese ho Daya?

Daya looked at dr salunkhe and said in straight voice: Salunkhe sir me aap se aik baat pooch sakta hun?

Dr. Salunkhe looked at Acp, who too was cnfused.

han Daya... Bolo na...

Aap Abhijeet se naraz kiun hain?

Dr. Salunkhe paused for a second : naraz?nahi wo..

Daya smiled dryly: rehne dijiye sir..me hi batata hun..isl iye na kiun ke ap ko lgta hai us ke liye Tarika use and throw type timepass type thi?

Dr. Salunkhe looked at Daya shocked: tum...

per sir aap ko aisa laga kiun?

Now Dr. Salunkhe burst out .

mujhe nahi laga..us Abhijeet ne sabit kar diya..tum nahi jantey Daya wo..

Janta hun sir..wo Tarika ke antim sanskar mein nahi gaya..us ne Tarika ki liye apna farz pura nahi kiya..us ne aik swarthi insaan ki tarah muh mor liya... Tarika ki maut ke bad apne or Tarika ke har rishtey se isliye na?

Dr. Salunkhe continued looking at Daya who continued : us ne bahut galat kiya hai na sir?

Dr. Salunkhe sat down on the tool with ; Tarika chali gai Daya per us ne..us ne aik bar bhi..me usey kabhi maaf nahi karun ga..kabhi nahi..

Or mujhe sir?

Both Acp sir and Dr. Salunkhe looked at him. Daya is looking so calm..

Dr Salunkhe uttered ; tuumheee?

G sir..after all Tarika ne wahan janey ka plan mere liye banaya tha..na jati to shayed..or Abhi..Abhijeet ne jo kiya me ye nahi kahun ga wo ghalat nahi ..bohat ghalat hai bohat zada per us ki wajah bhi me hi hun na?

Dr. Salunkhe looked at Daya with total statue look.

Daya continued: aap log mujh se miltey rahey... hans ke baatein karte rahey..jab ke aap ke ghussa honey ki asli wajah me hi hun na sir?

Oldie duo stayed silent.. Daya took a deep breath : sir aap ko sach mein lagta hai ke Abhi ke liye Tarika koi mol nahi rakhti thi?

Dr. Salunkhe suddenly got up and moved out without any more word.

Acp sir stood up and patted Daya's shoulder and moved.

Barkha was coming inside, Acp sir gave her a formal smile and moved out.

Barkha entered and gave a smile. Daya just nodded

Barkha started checking: aap dair raat tak phone pe baat karte rahein ge to theek honey mein or deir lagey GI...

phone?aap..aap janti thin?

G...

Daya looked at her.

She smiled:Per wo shayad zaruri tha is liye me ne due rakhi advice aj ke liye...

Daya smiled: Thanks...

...

...

After getting released from hospital Daya is advised to stay at home in rest atleast for a week.

...

...

Today Abhijeet decided he must return back Tarika's diary to her parents. He have no right on it. But he dont want to visit her home once again. Somewhere he is in hesitation to face them  
so he decide to return it to Shreya as she is the one who gave it.

Reaching bureau he asked Sachin about Shreya who told that she is in cafeteria.

Abhijeet moved there, but stopped just behind the corridor leading to cafeteria.

Two voices came to his ears.

Purvi was saying in excited voice : Shreya tujhe pata hai na aik akeli larki ne gher chora parivar chora...hostel mein reh rahi hai... sab log kitni batein banaein ge pata hai na?

Purvi mujhe sab pata hai me koi bachi nahi hun...

tu aik bar phir soch le Shreya...kab tak aise ladies hostel mein...

jab tak retirement nahi hoti...

u r hopeless. . Purvi marched out

Abhijeet moved aside, purvi moved away. He moved inside, shreya was wiping her tears.

Shreya...

Shreya turned : arey sir aap..kuch kaam tha?aap bula lete..

Abhijeet forwarded the dairy with; ye deni thi...tum jab uncle aunty se milney jao to de dena...

Shreya took the diary and Abhijeet moved out without any more word.

His mind is wandering on some distant thought. Whole day he was looking lost. Around the end of the day acp sir asked him to move to lab.

Entering the lab Abhijeet didnt meet dr salunkhe's eyes and said: sir acp sir ne wo report mangwai hai...

Abhijeet was looking towards floor when heard.

Abhijeet?

He looked up, Dr Salunkhe was looking at him.

tum aik bar to bad mein milney chaley jatey Manoj bhai sahab se...

Abhijeet suddenly felt a strange pain spreading through his body. He looked down, Dr Salunkhe sat down on his chair.

duniya ka sab se bara bojh hota hai ...ma baap ke kandho per jawan bacho ki lash ka bojh..unhone wo seh liya..koi saath to de deta...

Sir me. He stayed silent

pata hai Abhijeet tum ne shayed ghalat soch k nahi kiya per tum ne ghalat kiya..bahut..

Abhijeet stayed silent . Then after sometime said: Sir me..mujhe pata hai me ap se maafi mangne ka..but I am sorry...

Dr Salunkhe didnt said anything just pushed the file a bit. Abhijeet picked up the file and was about to move out but turned; thank u sir...

And moved out completly.

After submitting the file to acp sir he left for home. While moving out he heard shreya as:

nahi Freddy sir me file complete kar ke hi jaun gi..yea secret info ki file hai ab working hostel mein le jaun gi to pata nahi kisi ke hath lag jaye to..risk ho jaye ga...

hmm theek hai...per shreya tum ma papa se kab tak naraz raho gi?

naraz?nahi sir naraz nahi hun..bas..acha sir bhabi wait kar rahi hon gi hai na?

Abhijeet didnt hear more and moved out to parking. He drove off to his home his mind really taxed.

Reaching home he found Daya half laying on couch, looking at ceiling.

He cleared his throat making Daya look up.

Tum aa gaye..baitho me pani..

Ruko..mujhe kuch baat karni hai...

Daya sat straight, Abhijeet too sat across.

Daya me ab jo kehne ja raha hun... dhyan se suno..or thande dimagh se soch k koi bhi reaction dena...

Daya nodded confusingly

Abhijeet looked down: Tumhe yaad ho ga me ne tum se Shreya ko le ke jhut kaha tha ...

Abhijeet ab un bato ka..

Please mujhe bolne do..

Daya shook his head but stayed silent.

me ne pehle to bas tumhari khushi k liye jhoot bola tha or koshish ki tum apni baat keh do..tum ne wo chitthi likhi, me bahut khushi khushi wo dene gaya tha, per de nahi paya...

Janta hun or me usi wajah se naraz tha..ye nahi samjh aya kie shreya ki shadi tay ho gai ab is chitthi ka kia mol...

nahi..mol tha..hai...me nahi de paya..meri ghalti..meri soch...

Matlab?

Abhijeet looked at Daya: me Shreya ke gher gaya tha..wahan us ke papa miley..unhein me ne sab bataya per..unho ne kaha wo shreya ki shadi majburi mein kerwa rahey hain...siddharth ke papa ke qarzdar hain wo..or un ka kehna tha wo ye shadi honey nahi den ge..or letter bhi Shreya ko de den ge...

Seeing daya's confused face abhijeet took a deep breath and explained the whole cnversation btween him and shreya's father in details

Daya sighed deeply and looked down : ye tum tab keh sakte hai na?transfer tak soch liya...

me ne wada kiya tha kisi surat mein Shreya ko pata nahi chalne dun ga..Tarika sab janti thi..us ne smjhane ki koshish ki per...

He stayed silent. Daya too

Aftr a short silence Abhijeet started: per ab smajh aya me bewakoof tha, apne hi hathon apne bhai ki khushiyan or aik Masoom larki ki zindagi kharab kar raha tha...

Abhi...?

hmm..teri surgery k din Shreya aai thi. .

He explained the whole thing ending with:

wo ab working hostel mein reh rahi hai sab kuch chor ke..

Daya didnt meet Abhijeet's eyes: ye nahi karna chahiye, us ke parents ne us ke bhale ke liye hi...

nahi un logon ki zid thi ye...

Daya didnt answered.

Abhijeet suddenly asked: tum ab bhi pyar karte ho na shreya se?

Daya looked up with a jerk, then looked away.

Ab in sab baton ka koi mol nahi Abhijeet,ye sab ateet...

Abhijeet didnt care about his answer.

Shreya bhi ab bhi tum se pyar karti hai... Daya kia aik bar sab..

Daya got up: nahi Abhijeet aisa nahi ho sakta...

He was about to move in but abhijeet clutched his wrist and stood up facing daya: kiun nahi ho sakta?

Daya freed his hand: kiun ke ab me aisa kuch feel nahi karta..

jhoot mat bol..ab bhi tu shreya ke liye wohi utna hi feel karta hai jitna pehle karta tha..us letter ka har lafz ab tak sach hai...

Daya looked away.

Daya nazrein mat chura jawab de...

han han.. sahi ho tum.. per phir bhi ab kuch nahi ho sakta...

Abhijeet's voice increased: per kiun?

Daya sat down again: humare is nakam rishtey ki wajah se sab khatam ho gaya Abhi sab..Tarika..bhi isi ke chakkar mein...

He grabbed his head.

nahi Daya...(Abhijeet's voice seems to be coming from distance) ye to naseeb tha is bahane na sahi kisi or bahane Tarika ko wo hum se cheen hi leta..us ko wada nibhane nahi deta...

He stopped.

Daya after a silence was about to move in, but stopped with a voice.

Daya meri aik ghalti se tum dono ke sapney or khushiyan bikhar gaeein..., aj Shreya apne gher ke hotey huey ..hostel mein reh rahi hai..sab pata nahi kia kia batein bana rahey hon ge..sab meri wajah se..me khud ko kabhi maaf nahi kar paun ga Daya..Tarika bhi kehti rahi me ghalat hun..ab me us se bhi nazrein nahi mila paun ga..me sirf tumhara nahi shreya ka bhi..

He got up and moved inside.

Daya stood there only then followed: Ahijeet kia chahte ho tum?

me ne jo ghalti ki wo tum sudhar lo...

Daya stammped his feet and moved to his own room.

...

...

Shreya came out to the small balcony after a long shower feeling refreshed.

Her mind is only stuck at one point now a days.

How can her parents do knew she cant get the answer but the question haunts her. She was thinking all this when her phone rang.

Without noticing the caller id she picked up the call: hello

shreya...

She recognized the voice:sir ap..is waqt..

mujhe tum se milna hai..aa sakti ho beach pe?

ab?

han...

ok..per baat kia hai sir?

aao phir batata hun..me chaupatti side pe hun...

G...

Shreya cut the call and moved in. Her face dont contain any emotion.

 **end of chappy**

 **please r and r**

 **next will arrive soon**

 **till then take care.**

 **And please read mynew pure duo story.**

 **PEHCHAN the IdEnTiTy**

 **bye**

 **shzk(zehra)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is the next update.**

 **Thanks to all the reviewers.**

 **krittika, priya, kk, As Anjana, repunzel 313, Karen, priyaa .s, love duo nd crazy for abhirika, Sakshi, km-fan, salmazhv, 93, Aftab651, Mistic Morning, Tropicallight :** thank u so much friends thanks alot..

 **Shubhangi's Abhi:** thank u so much... Pata nahi kia ho ga re...

 **Guest:** thank u so much for reviewing... Abhijeet thinks kiun k us ne tarika se jura koi farz nahi nibhaya... Na hi is rishtey ko aik koi naam diya.. Is liye he has no right on that diary.. That's why he returned.

 **and the people who are asking to write on rajvi... Friends sorry us ke liye aap ko June tak ka wait karna ho ga.. As WO bohat hi complicated themes hain... Agar jaldi mein likha to sahi flavor nahi aye ga..**

 **Now coming back to the chap.. A chap with more narration ..less diloges**

 **HERE WE GO**

The open restro at beach feels too loud to Daya at this moment. Both him and shreya were silently sitting opposite to each other from past 15 minutes.

Except a hi no one have even uttered a word till now.

Daya took a deep breath and looked at Shreya.

Shreya too was looking at him now asked: doctor ne fitness certificate de diya...?

Daya nodded and bent bit forward : mujhe tum se kuch baat karni hai zaruri baat...

G...

Tum..mujhe Abhi se..matlab..wo..tumhare papa..tum ne agey ka kia socha shreya?

Shreya looked at him with full eyes: sir me ne bahut kuch socha tha... hua to nahi na..phir or kia sochun?

Daya looked down: Tumhein ab to sab pata hai phir bhi kuch nahi?

nahi sir ab wo nahi ho sakta...

Daya looked at her for a second then asked without much up and down in voice.

Kiun...

Shreya closed her eyes trying to keep her voice neutral.

sir meri zid meri na samjhi ne sab barbad kiya..usi ki wajah se Tarika ne ye trip socha or usi mein meri dost..or sir wese bhi wo sab infatuation tha warna hum...

mujhe apna to pata hai ke wo infatuation nahi tha..tumhara nahi pata..

Shreya stayed silent.

Daya said in serious tone: look Shreya me jo kehne aya tha wo ager saaf shabdon mein kahun to i want to marry you..wo bhi jitni jaldi ho sakey...

Shreya kept looking at Daya. That shy person who was not even ready to admit his love, for that also he need his friend. And that same person today is saying this so easily and casually.

Daya took a deep breath: i know tum bahut odd feel kar rahi ho..shayed koi larki aise marriage proposal dene waley shaqs ko..per Shreya this is me..or is situation mein...

Shreya said in low voice but distinct tone: Aap ne apna ye faisla Abhijeet sir ko bataya?

Daya smiled : koi acha sawal puch leti...

Shreya too smiles.

Tumhein sochne ke liye waqt zarur chahiye ho ga..i can understand..go ahead..

Shreya nods a bit.

...

...

Five months didnt change many things for sure but some important change happened

Firstly when Shreya returned Tarika's diary to her parents they cant resist reading it..

And those words..those memories

 _"wow aj undersover kisi role ke liye hi sahi he proposed me... Yaar asal mein kab karey ga? I know Abhijeet darta hai...usey khud se dar lagta hai."_

 _"aj Daya or mera aik jhagra hua,...nothing serious..aise hi just clash of opinion.. Or hum dono ne Abhijeet ko judge bana liya..achanak wo serious ho ke uth gaya..then we realised. We both cant be a option for him..never.."_

 _"aj Abhijeet ko goli lagi..or me hospital bhi ja nahi payi.. Actually ma ki tabiyet bahut kharab ho gai thi..ma papa ab mere yahan hain to..i just rushed back home..phir doctor tension nursing home sab mein acp sir Daya ya Salunkhe sir ko call hi nahi kar payi..raat ko ma ko doctors ne stable kaha to i went to meet him. He was already waiting. Me gai to Daya ne kaha ab wo ja raha hai... Abhijeet ne rok liya. He said he is fine and now i must b with ma. Mujhe laga kahin wo mujh se ghussa to nahi?_

 _He looked so shocked and said ain kiun ghussa dilaney wala kia aam kar diya tum ne_

 _I said ke i was not there..._

 _us ka chehra dekhne layek tha...A_ s if i said joke of the year..phir kaha 

family hai wo tumhari..ma hai..pehle family matter karti hai...

I suddenly asked: or tum...

He calmly said:i can be anything but not more than family..jab tum chalte huey giri thin they were there not me..jab pehli bar bahar ki mushkil bhari duniya ka samna kiya... they are behind u not me, your identity is from them not me..aj tum jo mere sath mili its too because of them ma papa ki mehnat..bhai behen ki support and advice rishtedaron ka thora sa gyan..in sab se hi to ye Tarika bani hai

I felt so lucky..that i choose him.."

"He read that in my expression then said: itna khush mat ho same goes with me also..me too will choose my family over u..because of them i m here.

mujhe ye sun ke or acha laga..people may say i m cracked but its true"

Abhi ki..no no ye nahi bula sakti mujhe do do cid cops mil ke roast bana ke kha len ge..  
Abhijeet..han kia keh rahi thi..

Abhijeet ki family yani Acp sir or Daya..sach kahun to thora bahut Salunkhe sir bhi is mein hissedar hain.. Ab ager wo 17 saal se zada ke rishtey ko 9saal ke rishte ko jyada ahmiyet dey fir kal to koi aur ayegi and use mujhse jyada ahmiyet mil jayegi na..'

tarika's father finsihed reading this to her mother..

They both decided to meet abhijeet once..for what they too dont know

and so they did..and the whole meeting passed in the bitter sweet memories of tarika

ending with tarika's father saying

beti ko to hum ne kho diya..kia humein beta mil sakta hai...

And that he obviously got..

May be tarika's soul now got the required peace

The next important thing that happened in these months is a marriage.

Yes shreya after thinking for nearly 28 days was about to say no. She called Daya to tell her decision. But Daya had moved out of home leaving back his phone.

After Noticing 7continous incoming calls from Shreya Abhijeet recieved the call, but Shreya didnt even gave him time for introduction and blurted out her desicion.

Abhijeet took full half an hour to get all her reasons of denying..which is mainly guilt

Next day he took 2hours after duty to sort out all her guilt feel and thus after more 15 days their court marriage is done.

Abhijeet offered both to move to the house alloted by cid to Daya which both denied in two diffrent fashion. One showing three full days anger other speaking calmly and denying.

Now the third important thing that happened is about dr. Salunkhe. After Dayerya's marriage he came to know about all facts behind the whole transfer desicion and etc.

He on that very day in front of all said after long that its hard to find a gem like this.

Next day in the lab he tried apoligising. Abhijeet stopped him clarifying that he was never wrong at his position.

Now

Everything is at its place but a big piece of the happy picture is missing.

Some smiles are fake.

Abhijeet was standing at the terrace after returning from bureau looking at the night sky. Daya had taken a half day to take Shreya to the dctr as she is unwell from last two three days.

And they have not returned yet.

Abhijeet nowadays like this silence. He likes to feel lonely. His eyes were on the night sky and mind far away.

He still cant find the answer why his loved ones like to leave him in the middle of the journey and in return give him huge burden of guilt.

On some weak moments he really curse their desicion to go on outing that day. But next moment he made himself undrstand if life is to stop it will stop, be it that day or the other

He was so engrossed in his thoughts that neither he heard the sound of car nor door opening voice.

He came to present with a loud call as: Abhi boss... Jaldi aao...

Abhijeet scowled: isey kia ho gaya uchal kiun raha hai...

And said loudly: aya...

He moved down.

 **end of chappy**

 **Please r and r**

 **Next will arrive soon**

 **Till then take care**

 **Bye**

 **shzk (zehra)**


	11. Chapter 11

**HERE IS THE NEXT UPDATE**

 **Thanks to all the reviewers**

 **Shubhangi's Abhi, kingaftab71, Tropicallight, artanish, salmazhv, karan, rapunzel313, priyaa.s, Mehul410, sakshi, km-fan, priya, 93, krittika, AS Anjana, Guest:** _THANK U SO MUCH FRIENDS._

 **KK: another one like this? matlab tum mere murder ka full plan kar chuki ho.. acha ..plot bhi daan kar dena muje in pm ... thanks alot..**

 **aap sab k gueses k answers next chapter mein mil jaein ge**

 **HERE WE GO**

coming down to the lounge abhijeet noticed shreya blushing hard while daya is whispering something to her

thinking his entry is being at wrong time abhijeet was about to move out but heard

boss kab se bula raha hun terrace se nichey aney mein itna waqt?

abhijeet shook his head in dissapointment..he had only taken the minimum required time but..

He sat on the couch with: bata kia hua?

pehle batao kia do Ge?

shreya got up with: me dinner ka dekhti hun...

abhijeet noticed her still red

he turned to daya with: kia dun ga...matlab?

me tumhe tabhi ye baat bataun ga jab tum promise karo ge ke jo me mangun tum wo do ge...

arey...

warna nahi..

abhijeet looked at daya..aftr so many months daya is back in his form..abhijeet feels really relax..

He smiles softly: bata kia chahiye...

uhun...wo bad mein..per yaad rakhna tum ne promise kiya hai...

abhijeet nodded

daya now suddenly hugged abhijeet: aj me bahut khush hun...pata hai...

hmm

kese pata tumhein? Daya looked at abhijeet suspiciosly

Tere chehre se..

daya gave a shy smile: Reason suno ge to tum bhi bahut bahut bahut khush ho jao ge...

acha?phir bata..

Tum na..tumhari zimmedari barhne wali hai...

hein?

hmm..

mtlab?

wo..tum bare papa bano ge..Shreya ma banney wali hai...

abhijeet opened his eyes in awe; sach?tu sach..

daya nodded

ab to sach mein tu jo mangey ga me dun ga..or shreya ko tu ne dinner banane kiun bheja aj se us ka kam karna band or...

Abhi..relax..doctor ne kaha hai sab bilkul theekhai...filhal wo bureau bhi ja sakti hai gher ke halkey kam bhi kar sakti hai but better ke spot pe zada na jaye bas...

Zada kia bilkul nahi jaye gi..bas filework karey gi..or wo bhi halkey cases ka..kal hi sir se baat kar len ge..

halke case?

Han...matlab jin mein zada cruelty na ho..warna bache ke dimagh pe asar parta hai...

per boss abhi to wo form bhi nahi hua..dimag kahan se a gaya...

Tu zada janta hai...?

daya sighed: samjh gaya..tumhari tarah superman ban ke aye ga...ya aye gi

abhijeet glared

daya smiled sweetly then shifted his head on abhijeet's shoulder

Abhi

hmm..

bahut din bad tumhein me ne khush dekha thank you...

nahi Daya thanks to you..sach mein aj bahut khush hun me...

daya looked at abhijeet, his eyes were moist.

Abhi?

Nahi bas me ata hun...

daya hold his wrist preventing him to get up

Kab tak Abhi?unhi palon mein jeetey raho ge?

abhijeet stayed silent

daya took a deep breath: tumhein pata hai mujhe aj kia chahiye?

abhijeet looked up with soft smile: kia

daya looked directly in abhijeet's eyes: mere bache ke liye aik bari ma...

abhijeet stood up with a jerk: kia bol raha hai?

daya too got up: kiun..? Kia ghalat kaha me ne..tumhein kia lagta hai Tarika jab tumhein aise dekhti ho gi to usey bahut khushi milti ho gi?

Abhijeet looked at daya with hurt then without answering moved directly in his room closing the door behind

daya sat down on the couch.

After few moments he felt a soft touch on his shoulder

without turning he said: i know shreya tum kaho gi me jald bazi kar raha hun but believe me... me aise nahi dekh sakta usey..har pal mayus har waqt udas bas aik mechanical life..aise zindegi nahi chalti...

shreya sat beside him: ap hotey to kia itni jaldi man lete?

pata nahi..per abhi na mere jitna bhi sabar nahi karta..tab pata chalta usey..

abhijeet who was about to come out of his room heard and moved back in

he sat on the bed,

I know Daya i m hurting u..but me..i cant help u..me nahi bhool sakta..nahi nikal sakta khud ko apne us chand dino ke ateet...(he shook his head)nahi.. ateet nahi,, wo to zindegi ka aik aisa hissa hai.. jis ko me kabhi ateet maan hhi nahi sakta...

he lied on the bed throwing back his head on pillow

me nahi soch sakta aisa kuch..

...

...

days turned to months abhijeet still at his desicion but now a days bit happier than earliar.  
That day after the routine check up of Shreya they returned home found abhijeet busy in kitchen.

daya smiled, smelling the preparation.

After nearly 8 months abhijeet is cooking some thing special.

He entered in kitchen: kia ban raha hai..arey wah chilli soya chunks..

He was about to extend his hand towards the soya but abhijeet gave him a smack.

Jaldi se fresh ho ke aa or madad kar... yaad rahey... ye treat sahab ne di hai team members ko baap banney ki khushi mein..

Daya made a face : haan wo bhi khabar paney ke teen mahiney baad...

abhijeet glared.

Daya moved out and soon after freshening up joined abhijeet and soon both made the dinner ready for team.

soon the team popped up.

...

...  
After some casual chat daya intentionally picked up the topic of marriage.

Soon daya said: ab to tum juniors ko bhi shadi ka sochna chahiye..hum sab seniors ki to ho gai..

dr salunkhe said: kaha?abhi to abhijeet ki baqi hai...

abhijeet looked up with a jerk dr salunkhe is looking directly at him.

daya too was looking shocked. He planned to pick up the topic but didnt have the slightest idea that dr salunkhe will support him like this.

others too were looking confused and bit shocked

abhijeet uttered: dr. Sahab...

han abhijeet..me ne ghalat kaha?

abhijeet looked away: hum kisi or barey mein baat kar..

nahi..

listening dr salunkhe's flat voice abhijeet looked back again at him.

acp sir was looking at dr salunkhe with utmost attention.

dr salunkhe said in slow but clear voice:zara socho... us accident mein Tarika theek rehti or bhagwan na karey tum..mera matlb..

abhijeet cut him: ager me mar jata yehi na...

dr salunkhe smiled

ghussa thora dur rakh k suno..han to kia phir bhi tum yehi mang rakhte ke Tarika Zindegi bhar akeli rahey?

abhijeet looked down

nahi na..?

abhijeet was searching for any answer desperately when much to his luck his phone rang and he excused himself.

It was his infrmer giving him some info so when he came back and shared the piece of information the discussion took its turn to professional base

after the team left abhijeet was in his study completing some pending work but much attentively.

He dont know what and why is he thinking. But his mind is running in many different directions

daya entered in the study, found abhijeet playing with his pen.

He sat on the bean bag there:

Abhi..i know tumhe salunkhe sir k smjhane ka style theek nahi laga per un ki baat to..

nahi daya..me ye nahi kehta k tum log jo mere liye soch rahe ho wo ghalat hai per yar ye nahi ho sakta..

kiun?

abhijeet shook his head: jab me khud ab tak un palon mein jee raha hun..to kese.. yaar.. me.. me sach mein un palon ko bhulna nahi chahta.. yaadein wese hi thori hain.. ab us thorey mein se bhi or kam kar dun to kese..me kese.. kisi ko bhi apni zindegi mein shamil kar lun.. us ki kia ghalti... usey to shayad koi haq bhi nahi...

ager koi aisa ho jo sab samjh k phir bhi haq na mang k bas saath mangey to?

kia matlab?

daya smiled: tumhe pata hai ye jo kehte hain na ke pyar sirf aik bar hota hai wo jhooth hai...hum pehle pyar mein khud ko khona seekhte hain...per ager wohi kho jaye to phir se is tootey dil ko jor pyar karte hain...tab hum bina bikhrey sath pana or dena seekhte to sajate hain per pehle pyar ki fantasy nahi hoti un mein... K practicality hi kho dein...

abhijeet was looking at daya calmly.

A cute little girl came in his mind and the embarrassing situation when acp sir got his love letter. Although he didnt remember his college days and the time when he wrote that letter. Now he can easily understand its very unlikely to be him. He and writing those letters...

Strange..

Yea he is good rather too good at flirting but still those cute letter and cards...

Seriously first love is full of fantasy and make you lose your own self

abhijeet shook his head.

he remembers Shruti..the maturity in the feelings he felt. He was much practical then..

Its true

daya continued.

ager ye bhi door ho jaye na to aik darr sa ata hai..per ye dil kab humari baat sunta hai..per ab ager dil lagana bhi ho to bahut sambhal ke..soch ke..darr darr k..shayed khud se bhi darr ke..is pyar mein wo sare rangeen sapne kam or dosti ke wadey zada hotey hain...

abhijeet unintentionally nodded.

He and tarika was more like friends than a cutie pair of lovers.

Those extra buttery flirts in the lab must not be considered..because it was more for teasing salunkhe sir than for just being in mad love.

daya noticed his nod, so said in very calm tone.

ager wo chut jaye to dard hota hai, pehle pyar ki tarah chuban nahi hoti..dusri bar ki tarha dar nahi hota..aik blunt pain..jisey na cheekh ke bayan kiya ja sakta hai na samney ro ke kaha ja sakta hai...bas dil karta hai k is duniya ki bheerh se kahin door akela kahin baith k khud ko dhund lun..jo shayed ab milega hi nahi..per ab tak dil thak chuka hota hai..usey ab phir se shayed pyar nahi hota..per saath zarur hota hai.. ab ki bar demands nahi hotin..per thora sa comparison hota hai apne atit se..shartein nahi hoti per selfless love bhi nahi hota farz hota hai or ye farz ya saath mil ke aik bandhan hota hai ..ya kaho zindegi bhar ki jail...

abhijeet smiled a little: Shreya sun le gi na to pitey ga tu..

daya looked at the doorway: nahi suni..

abhijeet shook his head.

Daya after short silence said: har koi wo sathi nahi pata per ager koi sathi banna chahe phir bina aik bar bhi jawab diye dil ke darwaze band karna bhi to sahi nahi na?shayed wo sath wo farz wo apsi izzat mil ke hi rishte ki gari ko smooth kar de...

abhijeet looked down, then after few seconds jerked his head: mujhe pata nahi tha shadi hote hi tu gyani ho gaya...

nahi Abhi shadi hotey hi nahi..bar bar thokar kha ke..

abhijeet stayed silent

daya took a deep breath: to tum mauka do ge aik sath ka?

abhijeet got up trying to shoo away daya's words smiled artifically and said: tu to aise bol raha hai jese sab kuch tay kar k betha hai...

Daya got up with smile: aisa hi samjh lo...

Matlab?

Daya winked: have patience..

abhijeet made a face: pata nahi kia kia bakta hai..

and moved out.

Daya smiled: mujhe pata hai boss you are not ready per tumhare bhatije ko to bari ma chahiye..ab me kia kar sakta hun..jab se is bache k aney ki khabar suni hai kaafi free ho chuke ho..ab to kam k alawa or cheezein bhi sujhne lagi..to is ke atey atey to or bahut kuch badal jaye ga..or ye atey hi tumhein aik suprise bhi de ga dekhna..

He took a deep breath: Tarika me ye nahi chahta ke Abhi tumhein bhul jaye..per ye zarur chahta hun ke wo khud ko wapas paye..tum bhi yehi chahti ho gi na?

 **end of chappy.**

 **next arriving soon..**

 **till then**

 **bye**

 **take care**

 **shzk(zehra)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey friends ..i know i m very late.. sorry for making you wait so long**

 **so... last chapter of the story**

 **HERE WE GO**

5 more months passed with the special news. Abhijeet carefully avoiding that topic, if possible he would have avoided speaking with daya totally, he feels so irritated at times.

But whenever he brings this in action daya come up with some topic about the unborn baby making abhijeet melt.

That day after finishing the days work Abhijeet moved to Daya's desk

kia hua gher nahi jana kia?

arey boss kal tak ye puri case detail submit karna hai..mujhe deir ho gi tum chaley jao….

per shreya gher pe akeli...

han to us ki tabiyat theek hai.. or abhi wese bhi time hai delivery mein...

Abhijeet nodded and gathering his stuffs moved to home.

Reaching there he found the hall in dark, which is much unusual as Shreya mostly busy in some tv programs during these hours,even Shreya's room is also dark.

He cleared his throat and called

shreya..

A feeble voice came from the room.

Sir…

Abhijeet moved inside found Shreya lying on bed pressing her stomach sweating badly

Shreya..tum ne call kiun nahi kiya?

Phone wahan….

She pointed to dressing.

Abhijeet hurriedly called Daya and then rushed to the hospital with Shreya.

Reaching the hospital he called out for stretcher. Ward boys and nurses came and Shreya lied on stretcher.

He was about to call for a doctor

Aap... A voice came from behind .

He turned and found Dr Barkha Agnihotri standing there.

He was about to answer when doctor came.

He said; doctor WO shreya...

Doctor glance at Shreya and said to nurse: Jaldi labor room ready karo..

The nurse nodded and move.

Dr Sheena turned to Abhijeet: Bachey ke pita...

WO rastey mein hai aap..

I think its time...

Abhijeet bit his lip in tension. Barkha too looking tensed.

At the same time daya rushed in: Abhi.. WO Shreya...

Usey... Le ke gaye abhi...

Daya closed his eyes took a deep breath and leaned against the wall .Abhijeet sat on a bench. Barkha moved aside for a call.

Duo are pacing through the hospital corridor silently. Barkha return and saw them so said:

aap log tension mat lije kuch nahi ho ga shreya or bachey ko...

Both nodded tensly .

Abhijeet asked in formal tone: Wese aap yahan...

Before barkha can answer daya said:oho.. Haan ..how is your father.. Is he fine ..operation ho gaya un ka?

Barkha nodded: G ho gaya.. Ab pehle se better hain.. Bas parso discharge ho jaein ge..

Abhijeet was looking both of them confusingly. Seeing his face Daya said:

wo...dr barkha ...meri or shreya ki virtual friend hain to...usi se...

Abhijeet just nodded.

After about 10 minutes nurse came out and said: aap mein se mr daya...

G ...me..

Nurse smiled: Mubarak ho aap ki beti hui hai...

Daya closed his eyes for a second. Abhijeet just pressed his shoulder.

Nurse said: g...

Barkha coughed and duo came out from their trance. Daya came forward and hold the baby. Abhijeet smiled tearily.

Daya came to him and handed the baby to him. Abhijeet smiled looking at her. She grabbed his thumb in between her tiny palm.

Daya smiled: lo isey bhi pata hai kis ko kese patana hai...

Barkha shrugged: after all ap ki beti hai…

Daya was about to answer but b4 that the nurse call them inside.

Abhijeet handed the baby to Daya: ja ke Shreya se mil lo sir log atey hon ge me un ke sath ata hun..

Daya noded and moved in.

Barkha looked at abhijet who is looking bit off bit. She cleared her throat to bring back Abhijeet who just said excuse me and moved away.

Barkha kept looking at him, a sigh came up.

Soon acp sir arrived with the team and dr Salunkhe and the whole gang moved in to meet shreya and baby. They were busy in taking the baby in turn when the nurse walked in asking for the name of baby as she have to get it registered

All of them looked at the new parents excitedly. Daya glanced at Shreya who nodded so Daya looked back at the nurse

 **SARIKA DAYA**

Everyone felt some strange feel listening the name. Abhijeet easily got watts going on in Daya's mind.

after the nurse left Daya felt many pair of questioning eyes looking at them.

He didnt looked at anyone in particular and said: mujhe pata hai aap sab kia soch rahey hain,me ne Tarika ko...Aj Tarika ki waja se hi meri aur Shreya ki shadi ho payi or usi se..Mujhe nahi pata sach mein chaley jane ke bad log dikhte hain apno ko ya nahi… wapas aa patey hain ya nahi per mujhe laga hi tha beti hi ho gi shayed Tarika hi….

He stopped as Abhijeet got up with: me abhi aya…

Daya didnt fail to notice the wet lashes

After Abhijeet moved out Daya turned to Acp sir and Dr Salunkhe: sir mujhe lagta hai ab humein Abhi se baat karni chahiye aap log kahein ge to wo mana nahi karey ga…

mana to nahi karey ga Daya per kia wo khush reh paye ga?Wo...

Shreya now interrupted: sir kia ab khush hain?

Dr salunkhe shook hs head: nahi per aik larki ki bhi zindegi jur jaye gi,Abhijeet kia usey kabhi apna Paye ga?or na usey ghut ta dekh wo chain se reh paye ga phir?

Daya shook his head: nahi sir aisa kuch nahi ho ga..ager koi sulji hui larki ho to na… wo ye sab sanbhal le gi balkey wo khoyi khusiyan..

Acp cut his words: per Daya ye kon….

Daya smiled: me batata hun sir…

He explain something and acp sir agreed.

...

...

 **Abhijeet stood up with a jerk: nahi sir..ye kese ho sakta hai..me…  
**

 **Dr Salunkhe looked at acp, both were ready for this reaction.  
**

 **Salunkhe started in calm tone: kiun nahi ho sakta Abhijeet?kia zidegi bhar bas unhi palon mein jiyo ge ..to zindegi ruk jaye gi na...?  
**

 **Doctor sahab..aap..aap to smjhiye..me...  
**

 **Dr salunkhe asked: ager tumhari jagah tarika hoti tab to tum chahte na ke wo agey barhey?  
**

 **Abhijeet looked at the old doctor, yes he is correct  
**

 **he hid his eyes  
**

 **Phir tumhein ahi lagta...Tarika bhi yehi chahti ho gi?  
**

 **he stays silent  
**

 **Acp sir started in calm empathatic tone.**

 **Abhijeet humein pata hai ye sab asan nahi wese hi tumhein aise dekhna hum sab ke liye bhi to asan nahi na?beta hum tumhare liye galat faisle to nahi len ge na?  
**  
Abhijeet was still lost in past when felt a touch on his shoulder, he turned.

Daya was standing there looking at him with concern

wo me bas..

ander nahi jao ge?

Abhijeet looked towards the room, fully decorated with flowers and the figure sitting on the edge of bed.

He took a deep breath.

Yes 2 years and a month after Tarika's death he finally decides to surrender in front of all's wish. He has become tired and finally left arguing to them on this topic. He agreed halfheartedly.

Be it on convincing of Acp sir, logics of Salunkhe sir or the emotional blackmailing of Daya he had taken this decision and now he cant return back.

He nodded: han jata hun...wo **Saru** so gai?

Daya nodded

Tum bhi jao..

Daya nodded and slowly moved away.

Taking some more breaths Abhijeet moved inside.

Listening the door sound Barkha looked up, Abhijeet sensed her questioning eyes.

Lock nahi kiya..bas push close kiya..adat hai...

Barkha looked down, she will be bit stunned if he had locked the door but it will not be denied by her.

This man is now her husband after all.

She had started admiring him from the very first day she saw him, but she took it as just infatuation.

But somewhere she cant shed him off her mind even after returning to Vellore

She searched him through all type of social media but failed. But yes she got Daya there.

She started her friendship with him first on the formal pretext of asking about his health but soon it turned unformal. And she got Shreya too in her friend list. Shreya was the one who understood her interest in Abhijeet as she kept asking about Abhijeet now and then.

Shreya asked her directly, she didnt deny.

Then both Shreya and Daya gave her a good feedback about Abhijeet, his accident, .his loss, his love life, his proffesional up and down, his nature, anger and all.

Listening all that, the admiration turned to respect and empathy.

Daya asked her directly about this marriage warning her the struggles she have to face to be his wife in all meanings.

But she believe being wife is firstly in mutual respect relation where both will understand and will be the strength for each other

And friendship is the main step of the married relationship

So she agreed.

and now...

Abhijeet sat on the couch

Barkha looked up: aap yahan...?

Abhijeet gave a questioning look.

Nahi mujhe laga aap nahi ayen ge

Kiun?ye mera bhi kamra hai...

Haan nahi wo..

Abhijeet sighed: ap ko laga film or serials ke character ki tarah me ya to fully drunk aaun ga ya raat bhar aap intezar mein baithi hon gi or me raste mein ghumta rahun ga.,..

Barkha smiled : haan...

Abhijeet shook his head: phir mujhe is room mein ana hi parta, meri gun reh gai hai drawer mein...

aap aise mein bhi gun le jatey?

Han humein gun ke bina ghumne janey se mana kiya jata hai...

Barkha made a oh no face.

Abhijeet said: ap fresh ho jaiye, tab tak me ye sab hatata hun.. Phir fresh ho ke sona hai...

She said with hesitation: wo aj sotey nahi hain

Kiun?

Nahi theek hai so jaiye aap..i m fine..

ap thaki nahi din bhar is sab se...?

nahi..wo..aap so jaiye

Abhijeet nodded and taking out his casuals moved to washroom. Soon came out after taking a shower, found Barkha making intentional sounds with her bangles and payels.

He pushed back the couch to comfortable position with: lights dim kar dun...?

han theek hai ..per off mat kijiye ga

Kiun?

wo andhere mein..atey hain na wo log

Kon log?

kuch nahi, Daya ne bataya tha...aap aisi baton pe don't dete hain...

Abhijeet frowned; atma?

Barkha grinned.

Abhijeet shook his head in disapointment : aap doctor hain na?

Barkha smiled: I know science nahi manti ye sab..but kuch cheezein to hain na jo science ke parey hain...

Abhijeet gave her a curious look: han hai na ...emotions..

Barkha shook her head.

Phir?

Barkha took a pillow in her lap and sat comfortbely

pata nahi aap vishwas krien ge ya nahi..per ye sach hai..me na apne se barey takreeban 16-17saal tak ke larko ke sath cricket wagera khelti thi..aise hi aik din shayed Saturday ko me chachu ke gher gai thi wahan bhai or un ke doston ke sath cricket khel rahi thi..i was fielding..u know its my specialisation...

Abhijeet just nodded

Barkha continued.

tabhi me ne aik larki ko dekha wahan..mujh se aik do saal bari ho gi,mere pass se guzri mere hi taraf dekhte dekhte..kuch deir wo meri taraf dekhti rahi..mujhe bahut ajeeb laga..per tabhi captain ne mujhe bulaya..me ne position li per wo larki tab bhi wahin thi..dekh rahi thi meri taraf..tabhi kuch dispute hua..jese hota hai na..no ball or not out etc mein to me us larki se milney agey barhi..aik dam us ke samne khari ho gai, us se puchne wali thi ki kia hua tabhi pichey se awaz aai,me muri but it was not important so i looked back...

Abhijeet was listening with interest

Phir ...

wo larki ghayeb ho gai...

Han... to kahin chali gai ho gi...

Zarur ja sakti thi..per kisi or ne us larki ko dekha tak nahi...

arey hallucination ho ga..

per kiun?jisey kabhi dekha tak nahi wo mere subconsious mind mein kiun aye ga?

hmm..koi prank..

Barkha shrugged: pata nahi..per tab se mujhe dar sa lagta hai..

per andhere se kiun..wo jin atma jo bhi ho us ne to din mein visit kiya tha na...?

Barkha nodded: haan per aik creepy feeling ati hai na

Abhijeet nodded: hmm..to dim kar di ab so jaiye...

He too placed his legs on table and leaned back.

Barkha cleared her throat: me nahi soun gi..neend nahi aa rahi nayi jagah hai na.. To aap bed pe soyiye..kal duty bhi hai aap ki

nahi mujhe adat hai kahin bhi soney ki..or kal Acp sir ne chutti di hai...

Barkha looked at Abhijeet, he is half lying with closed eyes..he is looking tired.

aap Acp sir ko bahut mante hain na?

Abhijeet opened his eyes and looked at Barkha: kia matlab...?

Nahi bas..

Han aj jo bhi hun Acp sir ki or daya ki badaulat hi hun to un ki baat.

ap ne shadi bhi usi wajah se ki na?

Abhijeet now sat straight; haan..

Barkha looked down.

Abhijeet sighed: Barkha..

hmm...

ap ko sab to pata hi hai...aap..

nahi nahi its ok..me bas..

Barkha mujhe nahi pata me kab ap ko sahi maino mein apna paun ga per tab tak hum ache dost ban ke to...

Dost or humsafar?

Abhijeet nodded with a sad smile

Barkha too smiled then said: aap aa ke bed pe so jaiye..me

nahi wo phoolon waghera ke bich neend nahi aa paye gi...

Barkha raised her eyes: abhi to kisi ne kaha ke unhein adat hai kahin bhi soney ki

Abhijeet gave his famous fiery glance and closed his eyes with: neend aai hai mujhe...

...

...

5 years passed

Abhijeet standing on tarrace looking at the vast sky with twinkling diamonds.

yea 5 years passed of their marriage,his and barkha's. First which was just for others sake now became a part of life.

He dont know if he love her or not but she is now an integral part of his life, and soon is going to become more compulsory.

Yea she is bringing him the worlds most greatest happiness. She is two months pregnant with their baby.

And another reason of his happiness, sarika is now of 6 years 4 months..a total dadi amma.

He still has that guilt in his heart.. that wound. That wound of taking his relationships for granted .. which he know will heal with the end of his breaths.

In these years at some moments he thought to run away but then he stopped himself .. no not because of Barkha, Sarika, Shreya, Acp sir not even because of daya but for himself, he wanted to give himself another chance a last chance.

Today he is again going back to past, still he wish he can change what happened 7 years back..on today. Tarika left them on this day only.

Just if he can go and change the happenings..just if..

But no today if tarika return back through any miracle he cant give her back those days..he will be happy no doubt, but..not that relation will consumate

he had not given her space to anyone,

but

he cant give this sapce to her

this is life..

 _Ocean of tears may be, but u have to swim to other side_

 _Zindegi Gham ka Sagar bhi hai hans ke Us Paar jana parey ga._

 **End of story**

 **plz r and r**

 **bye**

 **take care**

 **shzk(zehra)**


	13. Few words

krittika: i love u too...bone crashing hug meri tarf se,.. thanks alot

KK: Thank u so much...yes.. abhirika forever :p

salmazhv: thank u so much

kingaftab71: thank u so much... per har kahani ka end to hona hi hota hai.. so is ka bhi ho gaya.. chalo kabhi or kuch likhein ge lamba or bara sa..

sakshi: thanks alot

priya: thanks alot

rapuzel313: thanks alot

Peru: thanks for liking.. chalo koi baat nahi ab to kar diya na..

Disha malik: thank u.. yehi reality to kuch log realize nahi kar patey...

mira: thanks yaar..

km-fan: thanks u so much.

abhisanchi: thank u so much

Guest: first of all thank u so much.. wese aik baat puchoon? jab larka kisi larki ko impress karne k liye us ka peecha karta hai.. usey phool bhejta hai.. phir aik achey insaan ki tarha propose karta hai us k haan bolne per us se shadi bhi kar leta hai.. tab to hum sab kehte hain k wow kia pyar hai.. sacha pyar true love... ab agar yehi kaam larki karey to game or etc.. matlab agar larki kisi ko pasand karti hai.. to us ko chup chap beth jana chahiye.. apne pyar ko paney.. yahan tak k us barey mein janney ka bhi usey koi haq nahi.. apna pyar paney ki usey koi koshish hi nahi karni chahiye... i think this is seriously not fair..

and about tarika k parents.. unho ne abhijeet ko maaf kar diya ... ab agar thora reality se socha jaye.. to kon aisa maa baap hon ge .. jo us admi se help lena chahein ge jo un ki beti ka dost raha ho.. or ab wohi beti hi is duniya mein nahi..

or rahi ye baat ke daya ki wajah se abhijeet ne sab kiya to i say a big no... at this point shayad me realistic hun.. or shayad yehi wo aik jagh hai jahan me fantasy pe belive nahi karti k life kisi k aney ya kisi k janey se rukti nahi.. life goes on... kiun k agar rukti to shayad hum mein se koi bhi zinda nahi bachta.. humare pyare humare apne jab humein chor jatey hain .. to koi un ki jagah kabhi le nahi sakta na hi koi un ki kami ko pura kar sakta hai .. na hi replacement ban sakta hai.. lekin naye rishton k darwaze khud per band hi kar lena .. mere hisaab se theek nahi hai,, kiun k zindagi ooper waley ki dein hai.. is se na insaafi karna theek nahi..

and is purey last paragraph ki summary ye hai k.. me kisi ki yaad mein majnu ya devdas ban janey per yakeen nahi rakhti.. aap ko meri kisi bhi story mein koi majnu nahi miley ga... jo apne pyar k liye duniya se nata tor le .. chahey wo abhirika ho... chahey wo dareya ho chahey wo rajvi (my favroite couple) ho..

.*circumstances and zidagi jeeney k tarikey may differ*

chalo anyways thanks alot... and take care

Dips: thank u so much...

Tropcallight: thanks alot

A.S Anjana, Shubhangi's Abhi: thank u so very much/...Abhijeet barkha... i think kuch batein unkahi hi theek rehti hain/..anyways thanks again..

love duo nd crazy for abhirika: thanks alot

DAREya fans: thanks alot

so friends ye story to hui khatam...ab miltey hain kisi or story k sath..

is beech agar kisi ko bhi meri koi bhi baat buri lagi to sorry ...apart from the story.. kiun k story mein jo kuch tha.. us per muje koi guilt nahi hai us pe me mafi nahi mang rahi .. no not at all .. i once again saying not at all... lekin agar is k alawa kisi ko koi baat buri lagi ho to me maafi mangti hun.. haan aik or baat pe sorry... me ne aap logon ko start mein bola tha k u will get a heavy duo dose.. wo nahi ho paya... really sorry for that once again..

chalo guys and grls thank u so much again. and many thanks to silent readers too/...

good bye from this story

and yes duo story update k liye aap ko kuch din wait karna ho ga..

take care

bye

shzk(zehra)


End file.
